Vampires, Werewolves, and Superheroes?
by SkyeVerya
Summary: Maximum Ride/Twilight/Justice League Crossover. Max gets a note from Jeb. It says he has crucial information in relation to the next step in saving the world. But Max never makes it to the meeting place. Rated T for violence.
1. Spooky

Chapter 1: Spooky

**Okay, this is technically my first fanfiction…so please be nice. This fic is mostly going to be in Max's point of view, but there will be some points where they switch. Don't worry, I'll let you know when that is. So, hope you enjoy! I know the chapter's short, but I'll try to post Ch. 2 soon. I've already got it typed up, so it looks like it will probably be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Maximum Ride, Twilight or the Justice League.**

**Chapter 1: Spooky**

_Snap._

I whirled around to investigate the source of the noise. Nothing had happened on my watch so far, and I was hoping nothing would. I saw a squirrel foraging through the leaves. It made the snapping sound from before as it crossed over a frail twig.

I relaxed my shoulders and rested my head against the tree before returning to my watch. It was just a false alarm. Thankfully there weren't any Flyboys after us…yet.

The rest of the Flock rested in various branches around me like a bunch of exhausted monkeys. They were catching up on well-needed sleep; sleep that I needed too. But hey, I'm the leader, and leaders don't complain no matter how tired they are. We'd been flying all day, and as usual we were flying with no particular destination.

We'd destroyed Itex, or so we hoped. But I could feel in my hollow bones that I wasn't finished saving the world yet. Of course, the million-dollar question was what else was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to make sure the world was safe and stayed safe if I didn't know the next company of mad scientists I was supposed to destroy?

_All your questions will be answered in time. Though they may be in ways you don't expect._

I groaned. The Voice was back with a vengeance.

_Have you been reading fortune cookies again? _I asked.

As expected, I got silence for an answer.

Suddenly a cold breeze ruffled the leaves in my tree. It grew stronger until a piece of paper flew into my face. I grabbed the paper and the wind mysteriously ceased. There were words written in ink on the paper and I started to read them.

_Max, _

_I know you don't trust me, and I understand your reasoning, but I have extremely valuable information for you. Information regarding the next step in securing the world's safetly. Please try to overlook your mistrust in me this once. I'll be in the bookstore in Port Angeles, Washington at 9:00 a.m. this Saturday. Don't be late._

_- Jeb._

My mouth dropped open.

_Told you Max._

I couldn't come up with a witty retort, just one work.

Spooky.


	2. Yes, It Can Get Worse

Chapter 2: Yes, It Can Get Worse

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Maximum Ride, Twilight, or the Justice League. **

**Chapter 2: Yes, It Can Get Worse**

"Guys, we're going to Port Angeles." I had made the decision last night. Face the facts; we've got no other leads.

"Port where?" Gazzy asked.

"Port Angeles, it's about a day's flight from here." Which was good considering today was Friday. "Get your stuff, we'll eat on the fly."

…

Once we were in the air I felt better. We only had a day to get to Port Angeles, and then we had to find this Bookstore place before 9:00 rolled around. I turned as I heard Fang glide up next to me. Of course he was curious, and he was the only one who had the guts to ask.

"What's up?" he asked.

He knew.

Instead of explaining I handed him the piece of paper from last night.

Once he was done he handed it back to me, his face expressionless as usual.

"You're trusting him?"

"I know, I don't like it either, but it's the only lead we've got. We have to try. Just make sure to be on high alert."

He nodded.

…

We stopped for lunch in a clearing just north of a little town called La Push. It was late in the afternoon and everyone was starving. I had tried to get as much flying in as possible, but we still had a ways to go yet. The ominous storm clouds to the East had me worried. Port Angeles was that way, and we'd have to go straight through them to get there. It wasn't going to be pretty; I could already see the lightning.

"C'mon guys, let's get moving before that storm really kicks up."

…

Flying through a thunderstorm was more miserable (not to mention dangerous) than I originally thought it would be.

Everyone was soaked, but that's a no-brainer right? The wind made it even colder, and made flying a pain. Our wings were sore from keeping our drenched selves up in the air, and from fighting the wind. I didn't see how it could get any worse.

"Uh Max," Iggy said. "We may have a problem."

We hovered and I turned to face him the lightning laced sky. Maybe I spoke too soon.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Flyboys."

Then I saw them trailing in the rain behind us.

Yep, it just got worse.

**Okay, I know you will hate me for the cliffhanger, and I would post the next chapter except it was a cliffhanger too. So here's what I'll do. Tomorrow you'll all get an extra treat. I'll post both chapters three and four. Just survive till then, I'm sure you'll be fine.**


	3. Ouch

Chapter 3: Ouch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Twilight, or Justice League. …This is getting boring.**

**Chapter 3: Ouch**

"But I thought Flyboys couldn't get wet without short-circuiting," Gazzy said.

"They must have made an upgrade," I said.

I groaned. We didn't have time to fight them, we had to make it to Port Angeles tonight and everyone was already exhausted from flying through the rain.

"Fang, take the others and get to Port Angeles. I'll get them off the scent so you can get there in time."

"Max no," Gazzy objected. "Remember what happened the last time we split up?"

I shook my head, "If you don't meet with Jeb we'll never get that information."

The rest of the Flock gave me confused looks, except Angel of course, while Fang just nodded.

He gathered up the rest of the Flock and continued toward Port Angeles. I turned to the approaching Flyboys and took a deep breath.

"Hey blockheads!" I shouted. "Bet you can't catch me!"

The chase was on.

…

Bullets whizzed passed me. I had managed to dodge them so far, but wasn't sure how long that would last. I couldn't go in to super speed or I would loose them and they'd go off in search of other targets, more specifically the Flock. There was a small town, excuse me, a _very _small town in the distance but between it and me was a forest.

Sure the Flyboys could fly almost as fast as me, but I sincerely doubt they were as nimble.

I pulled my wings into a plummeting dive toward the trees. My concentration was focused on zigzagging between branches and tree trunks. I could hear collisions behind me as the Flyboys struggled. There were fifteen or twenty to start with, but hopefully those numbers were dwindling. I was surprised they were still managing to aim their guns at me, but I heard the bullets as they whizzed by.

There couldn't be many of them left. I was starting to feel the strain, but if I stopped now it wouldn't be pretty.

One of the Flyboys got a lucky shot in and my right wing collapsed into my side. The momentum pulled me forward and I crashed into a clearing rolling several times before coming to a stop against a tree.

I must've broken two or three ribs because I got sharp pains as I tried to catch my breath. I tried to stand but fell back when pain laced through my leg. My ankle was twisted, maybe worse.

The Flyboys managed to catch up with me, there were four of them left.

Dread filled the pit of my stomach. There was no way I could fight them in this condition. Heck I couldn't even stand!

The first Flyboy aimed his gun and got me in the shoulder. I winced and managed to hold back a scream as my blood mixed with the pouring rain.

The Flyboy raised his gun again, this time it was for the kill.

**I promised you the cliffhanger right? Don't worry, the next chapter's up too, just like a promised. ******


	4. Saving Flygirl

Chapter 4: Saving Flygirl

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max Ride, Twilight, or JL, and I never will.**

**For those of you who've been waiting, here's the first P.O.V change. **

**Chapter 4: Saving Flygirl**

**Edward P.O.V**

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

My head whirled around. Gunshots. We could all hear them, even over the rain and thunder. Someone was in trouble.

I turned to Carlisle.

"We'll go out and look," he said, pointing at me. "I have a feeling there might be blood involved."

They nodded in understanding and Jasper headed upstairs to his room. Carlisle and I exchanged glances and stepped out into the rain. We didn't need our jackets. They would weigh us down.

…

**Max P.O.V**

The gun was pointed straight at me. I could see the trigger. I closed my eyes and waited. I waited, and waited but it never came. Instead I heard a grunt, and the familiar sound of Flyboys being destroyed. Wait, that couldn't be right. Not unless the Flyboys started fighting among themselves, and that was as likely as Nudge going mute.

I opened my eyes and what do you know. Two strange men were fighting the Flyboys, and doing pretty well for regular humans. In fact it took them maybe ten minutes to take out all four of them. Then of course, they turned their attention to me.

I pulled my wings in close, but my right would only fold so tight. I tried to stand again. Big mistake.

I grunted as I fell back against the tree, jarring my shoulder.

"Are you alright?" one of them asked. He looked a few years older than me, while the other appeared to be in his thirties.

"What does it look like?"

The pain was starting to get to me. I was freezing cold and feeling slightly dizzy.

"Do you need help to a hospital?" he asked.

"Yeah right, that's the last thing I need."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Now I'd done it.

"Can you walk?"

"With that leg, not a chance."

"Here, let me help you up."

"No, don't – " too late, he had already put an arm around my back.

He pulled away, "What was that?"

_Please, please don't let him think I'm a freak. If he runs off on me now there's no way I'll survive. _

I took a deep breath, "A wing…it's my wing."

Boy did that sound familiar.

I tensed, waiting for him to call me a freak and run of with his thirty-year-old friend. But just like the bullet, it never came. Instead the older man started talking to me.

"I'm a doctor," he said. "I can help you. We understand your need for secrecy, so we'll take you to my house, and we can treat you there.

I didn't have any other choice. I was freezing cold and there was no way super-fast healing could help me now. In fact I was surprised I managed to stay conscious for this long. Even if these guys were Itex, I would have to accept their offer.

I nodded.

The man turned to his companion.

"Edward, give me your shirt," he said.

I was too tired to register what was happening until the pain came. He pushed the other guy's shirt against my shoulder, obviously trying to stop the bleeding. He wrapped it tightly around my shoulder.

"Now let's get you out of the rain," he said.

…

**Edward P.O.V**

Carlisle turned to me. "Can you carry her?"

I nodded.

She was lighter than I expected, and almost as cold as I was. How long had she been out in this rain? She was unconscious now. I wasn't surprised. After loosing that much blood, it was only a matter of time. She was shivering in her sleep, and it wasn't looking good.

**Hope you enjoyed. I have to type the next chapter, but it should be up tomorrow, or maybe the next day. Not sure.**


	5. Injuries

Chapter 5: Injuries

**Okay guys. Here you go! This one doesn't have any Max P.O.V because she's…well, sleeping at the moment. **

"**It's the bitter taste of losing everything that I've held." Who can name the song and artist? Just thought a little guessing game would be fun. Kudos to you if you can name the song, artist, **_**and **_**album. Winner gets a cyber-cookie. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Max Ride, Twilight, or JL. Why would I anyway?**

**Chapter 5: Injuries **

When we reached the house the front room was empty. I assumed Alice saw us coming and told the others to not be around. It was a good thing too. The girl's blood was becoming hard for me to resist. I had stopped breathing a while ago, but it was becoming rather unpleasant.

Carlisle set up a makeshift bed in one of the spare rooms and I set her down there. She was still shivering, and soaked through to the bone.

"Do you need my help?" I asked.

"Yes, I will, but first go get changed. And tell the other not to come in here."

I nodded.

I changed and visited the others with a brief explanation before returning to help Carlisle.

When I entered the girl's sweatshirt had been removed, revealing her tank top and a rather gory bullet wound in her shoulder. Carlisle had removed the bullet and was working on stopping the bleeding.

"Ah, Edward, would you remove her shoes please? I think she might've injured her leg, if I remember correctly."

I nodded and went to work removing her ratty, rundown sneakers. How often did this girl buy shoes? Hers sorely needed replacements.

Once I removed her socks I felt her ankles. Her left one was definitely twisted, maybe broken. Carlisle was finished treating her shoulder and turned to me.

"How bad is it?" he asked.

"I think her left ankle might be broken."

Carlisle examined it with care.

"Yes, it's broken alright. I'll have to pick up a brace for her at the hospital tomorrow. How about her other one?"

"It seemed fine."

He nodded in understanding.

"I think she might have broken some ribs," I said.

He pulled up her shirt and pressed on her mid section. He nodded.

"That's two, she'll have to take it easy for a few days."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"Hopefully. Would you get Alice for me, I need to get her out of those wet clothes. And now I'll need to change the sheets."

I nodded and went to fetch my sister.


	6. A Freaking Fever?

Chapter 6: A Freaking Fever

**So, something funky is going on, because I'm not getting any emails from FanFiction, just thought I'd let you know. So, no one took a guess at the quote. "It's the bitter taste of losing everything that I've held." I'll give you a clue, the album was released in 2003, and the singer's female. Okay, that's actually two clues but whatever. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Is that good enough for you?**

**Chapter 6: A Freaking Fever?**

My whole body ached. I was in some strange bed in some strange place and didn't even have the energy for panic. At least the room didn't have the typical hospital, antiseptic smell. My head was throbbing and I was so freaking cold!

I was shivering and the blanket didn't seem to be helping at all. I didn't realize until then I was wearing a t-shirt two sizes to big with untidy slits for my wings, and a pair of black sweatpants.

I went stock still when I heard the door creak open. A short girl a few years older than me entered. She smiled at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I need to sit next to a ten-foot-tall bonfire," I muttered. She frowned and approached me. She put a hand on my forehead.

"Feels like you're running a fever," she said.

"A fever?" my teeth began to chatter. "How the heck did I get a freakin' fever?"

"It's probably from being out in that rain all last night. Why don't I get you something warm to eat, it'll make you feel a lot better."

Now that I thought about it, I was absolutely starving.

"That would be great actually. Make sure to get a lot though, I have a big appetite."

She nodded, almost as if that wasn't an unusual request, and left the room.

Once she left I started staring up at the ceiling. After about five minutes the ceiling was really starting to get on my nerves. I gingerly pulled myself to a sitting position, favoring my sides. Last time I checked I had at least one broken rib, maybe more.

When I was upright I spread out my wings. For my left one it felt fantastic, but not so much for my right. No, my right wing was still quite a bit tender. It felt very similar to the wound I received saving Ella from those bullies in Arizona.

I folded my wings but my right one didn't cooperate quite as much as I had hoped.

I turned to the door as the girl returned, this time bearing a sweatshirt and a pair of socks.

"We didn't have anything here, so Bella's bringing over an extra large helping of her home-made oatmeal and some hot chocolate. She should be here in maybe twenty minutes."

I had no idea who Bella was, but as long as she brought lots of warm food with her I was happy.

"Here, I brought these for you," she handed me the socks and the sweatshirt.

"Thanks."

I put the socks on quickly, careful not to joggle my injured ankle. My feet were freezing, even under the blanket. I put the sweatshirt on my lap as I painfully stretched out my right wing. The girl didn't seem shocked or freaked out or anything so I continued, estimating the extent of my injury.

I tried to flap it a few times and instantly regretted it. I winced and made a small grunt.

"'Kay, get it, bad idea," I said.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked.

"It got hit last night," I answered. "The bullet must've nicked it, but it nicked it pretty deep."

"Let me look," she said.

I stretched it out so she could look at it. She examined it for a few moments with an occasional "hmm." When she stepped away I carefully folded it against my side and put the sweatshirt on, my bare arms welcoming the warmth.

"Carlisle will need to look at it when he gets home," she said.

"Carlisle?"

"The older man who brought you here last night. I don't know if you remember it very well."

"Oh, the one who said he was a doctor?"

She nodded, "He's at work right now. Meaning the hospital."

"Oh."

"By the way, I'm Alice," she said.

"Max."

**So, I'm not going to hold the story hostage or anything, but I would always like reviews. Every author wants reviews. Right now I've got more chapters than reviews, so, you know, drop one buy. Tell me what you think…but be nice. Thank you to the four of you who have already reviewed, I like feedback. The next chapter will still be up soon, regardless of how many reviews I get. After all, I didn't post this fic to get reviews. I posted it because I wanted people to read about my ideas. **


	7. So Hungry!

Chapter 7: So Hungry

**All right guys! 272 hits! You guys rock! And thanks for the reviews too! They were very uplifting. Cyber-cookies for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: this is the seventh time…don't own anything but the plot. **

**Chapter 7: So Hungry!**

My stomach was growling like a freaking lion! But then after last night I wasn't surprised. I was sure hoping this Bella person would get here soon because I thought I was about to keel over from starvation right then and there. Okay maybe I wouldn't keel over, but I was really freaking hungry!

"She should be here any minute," Alice said.

Thankfully Alice said my fever had gone down some, and I didn't feel quite as miserable as earlier, but it would help if my stomach would stop begging for substance.

I heard movement out in the other room, and then a knock on the door. Alice stood and answered.

"Good morning Bella," she said.

_Finally!_

A girl in her late teens entered bearing a large container of oatmeal and a thermos of what I hoped to be hot chocolate.

"Max was starting to get desperate," Alice said.

My stomach growled loudly in explanation. Was I really that obvious? As Bella approached I folded my wings in tighter, ignoring the pain. Bella looked like any normal girl, and I hadn't noticed until now how different Alice looked. Along with Carlisle and that other boy – Edward? They almost looked…immortal.

"Here's the oatmeal, nice and warm," she said, handing me the container. She put the thermos down on the table next to me. "There's hot chocolate in there," she said. "And I've got some marshmallows in my car if you want any."

"Sure," I answered. "That'd be great."

"I'll get the marshmallows," Alice said. "Edward is in his room." This comment was obviously directed toward Bella. She nodded and followed Alice out of the room.

Of course, being left to my own devices I pried open the container took a spoon and went to it. One bite was all it took for me to feel ten times better. It was warm, it was edible and it was the best meal I'd had for about a month.

…

I finished the oatmeal in about five minutes. Now that my stomach was satisfied it was exhaustion's turn. I rested my head on my pillow, closed my eyes, and felt my muscles relax more than they had in years.

**Okay, so I know the chapter was short, but here's the deal. The next two chapters kinda coincide with each other, so you get two chapters tomorrow. It's also kind of a reward for the reviews. Keep 'em coming! **

**P.S I know it's moving kinda slow, but things will start to pick up by Chapter 11. Max has to get better first. : ) **


	8. Retarded Voice Gave Me A Migraine

Chapter 8: Retarded Voice Gave Me a Migraine

**So, last night at about three in the morning I was hugging the toilet. Yeah, not a pretty picture, and I feel like crud. Of course I didn't want to break my promise, so, here's the next two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **_**sigh**_** yeah, don't own anything. **

**Chapter 8: Retarded Voice Gave Me a Migraine**

I had been staring at the ceiling – contentedly mind you – for about half an hour now. So many thoughts were racing through my head. Where was the Flock? Had they got through the storm okay? Had they made it in time to meet with Jeb? Were they coming back already? Were they looking for me? Were they…worried?

_Stop thinking so hard Max. You're going to give yourself a migraine._

_Well I think it's a little late for that one Voice, _I snapped.

I was in no mood for this fortune cookie crap.

_The Flock is fine. Stop worrying. You know very well they can take care of themselves._

_Just shut up already! Jeez, I am _not _in the mood for this._

I'm assuming the Voice actually listened to me for once because it didn't bother me again.

I sighed. I'd make it through this, and so would the Flock.

When I heard the door open, I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't want to.

"How are you feeling?" a male voice asked. It was Carlisle.

"Like someone dropped a ten ton anvil on my head."

"Alice told me you were running a fever earlier." He put a hand to my forehead. "It seems to be gone now. Is it a headache?"

"More like a migraine." My head was throbbing.

"I'll get you something to take," he said.

Once he was gone I pushed myself up to lean against the wall. I assumed he would want to look at my wing, and I would need to sit up to take whatever he gave me anyway.

When he returned he had four small round pills in one hand, and a large glass of water in the other.

"Here," he handed me the pills. "These will help."

I threw the pills to the back of my throat, and then washed them down with the water. I set the glass on the bedside table. Carlisle was digging through a bag he brought in earlier, obviously looking for something.

"I managed to get a brace at the hospital for your broken ankle," he said. He pulled out a black mess of velcro with some supports. "Hopefully it'll help you walk."

I pulled the blanket away so he could put it on and took off my sweatshirt. The brace felt weird and bulky, but then I'd never worn one before. Which would be explained by the fact that I'd never broken my ankle before.

"Anything else I should know about?" he asked.

"Besides the throbbing shoulder and broken ribs?" I asked. "Just this." I gingerly stretched out my wing. It was stiff and sore from lying down on it.

He examined it with light fingers.

"Can you flap it?" he asked.

"Not without pain." I demonstrated, a grunt of pain escaping my lips.

"Fortunately the bullet didn't reach the bone," he said. "But it did tear some muscle, and that's going to have to heal on it's own. Just take it easy for a few days. The same goes for your ribs."

Why did I always get injuries preventing me from going anywhere? I could've got a broken wrist, bit no; I had to get a stupid injured wing. Heck, I couldn't even walk!

"Why don't you get some sleep," he said. "You can use all the rest you can get."

I nodded and carefully folded my wing. I put my sweatshirt back on and pulled the blanket back over my foot. I rested my head on the pillow and got as comfortable as I could with four injuries.

"Just holler if you need anything," he said, and left.

I was surprised they hadn't asked any questions yet. It seemed like they experienced this kind of thing everyday. But I didn't expect their curiosity to go on unsatisfied much longer.


	9. Curiosity Killed the Vampire

Chapter 9: Curiosity Killed the Vampire

**Okay, so I know this is like the shortest chapter in the world, but that's why I posted it with the last one. Anyway, I can't guarantee a chapter tomorrow, because, like I said last chapter, I'm feeling like crud. Anyway, enjoy "The Shortest Chapter in the World" and please leave reviews!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Chapter 9: Curiosity Killed the Vampire**

**Edward P.O.V**

"How is she?" I asked Carlisle.

He had just left the girl's room and I assumed he was checking up on her.

"With a few day's rest she'll be right as rain," he said. "She's sleeping right now though. She needs the rest. Did Bella leave?"

I nodded. "She'll be back early tomorrow with some food."

"Good, we should get some now that someone needs it."

I nodded.

"Is there something you wanted to ask?"

"Did you get anything from her?"

"I didn't ask, she's too tired for questions right now." He chuckled, "Don't worry Edward. She's not going anywhere with that injured wing of hers. You'll have plenty of time to get your questions answered."

It looked like I had another long night of waiting ahead of me.

"It's getting late," Carlisle said. "Why don't you head over to Bella's?"

It was the only way I would get my mind away from all the questions.

I sighed, "Might as well."


	10. Questions and Smart Aleck Comments

Chapter 10: Questions and Smart-Aleck Comments

**Hey guys! I'm happy to say I am feeling much better! And you guys are awesome! 540 hits, and 15 reviews! For my first fic this is going pretty well. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: look at the other chapters…I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 10: Questions and Smart-Aleck Comments**

The next morning I woke up feeling ten times better. My head was no longer throbbing, though my wing was still tender, along with my shoulder, and my ankle was definitely stiff. I sat and stretched my wings, careful not to overextend my right one. I could hear movement in the other room, but they probably didn't know I was awake yet. I decided it was time to find out just how much weight I could put on my ankle.

Yeah, bad idea. I stood and almost fell sideways. Then I instinctively flapped my wings to regain my balance. That one _really _hurt. I managed to sit on the bed before I fell over and gave myself a concussion, or worse. Of course, I just managed to sit down when in walks Little Miss Alice.

"Morning Max," she said. "Good to see you up."

"Yeah, now if only I could stand on my own two feet."

"Ankle not cooperating?"

I shook my head.

"Bella just got here with your breakfast. I'll go get it for you."

I nodded.

When Alice returned she had a lot of bacon, a lot of eggs, some hash browns, and some more oatmeal. Good, I needed the protein. Alice sat in a chair facing me as I ate.

"Once you're done eating Edward wanted to ask you some questions."

I knew it wouldn't be long.

I stopped eating, "What kind of questions?"

I have a feeling she sensed my sudden wave of suspicion.

"He wants to know what happened the night he found you. And what those creatures were."

I continued eating, "I can't guarantee any answers."

…

When Edward came in I had my sweatshirt off and I was stretching out my wings, wishing desperately that I could fly off right now. Bella followed him, and apparently no one had told her about my…extra appendages. I snapped my wings in and instantly regretted it. The quick movement made me wince.

"Morning," he said politely. "My name's Edward – "

_Yeah 'cause I didn't know _that _already._

" – and this is Bella."

"Max," I said curtly. I really should've given these people a fake name, but it was too late for that now.

"There are a few questions I'd like to ask you."

"So I've heard." I focused my attention on the dirt under my nails. Boy did I need a shower. I must reek. "I bet I can guess what your first question is going to be too."

"Enlighten me," he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where'd you get the wings?" I unfolded them slightly so they were visible.

"That would have been one of my first."

If I trusted him enough he would have got the answer: Well when I was a baby a bunch of these mad scientists grafted avian DNA into me, thus the wings. But of course, I'm Max, and I _don't _trust people, so he got the smart-aleck answer.

"I think it was Wall Mart, or maybe Target, I don't remember."

He narrowed his eyes at me. What can I say; I tend to have a negative affect on some people.

"C'mon, you can tell me," he said. "I want to help you. You can trust me."

I glared at him and looked him directly in the eye.

"In case you didn't know, I've had to run for my life too many times to start trusting people now."

_Smooth Max, very smooth. Just had to let that one slip didn't you? _I mentally smacked myself on the forehead.

He glared at me, "Alright then. What were those things that were chasing you? Why were they after you?"

"They're called Flyboys, at least that's what we call them. They're basically hi-tech robots."

"Why were they after you?"

I spread my wings.

"Fair enough." He furrowed his eyebrows, "You said 'we'."

_Nice going Maximum. Now what?_

"Who is 'we'?"

"Y'know, other people like me."

"There are more of you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

He seemed to believe me, and even if he didn't he let it slide. "Where are you from?" he asked.

"Good question," I crossed my arms. "Got anymore?"

"I can see you're in a sour mood," he turned and opened the door. "I'll come back later."

I glared at him as he left.

"Sour mood?" I scoffed. "Yeah right." I leaned against my pillow. "If you thought _that _was bad, wait till I'm _really _riled up."

Bella was staring at me with lowered brows.

"What, you going to question me too?"

"No, I can see that won't get me anywhere."

She turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door and looked at me.

"Maybe you should keep in mind that a few nights ago Edward saved your life."

With that she closed the door behind her, leaving me to my thoughts.


	11. It's Just A Scratch

Chapter 11: It's Just A Scratch

**Okay, now things start to get a little more interesting. The title should give a little bit of it away. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters, you'll find out how much I own.**

**Chapter 11: It's Just A Scratch**

The next morning when I woke I decided today I was going to go outside. I was going to breathe the fresh air, and look up at the open sky. I was delighted to find I could walk across the room. Of course it required me to limp, but it meant the super-fast healing was finally getting something done.

…

Carlisle consented to my request, as long as I met the rest of the Cullen family first. I hadn't realized there were more of them, but Carlisle introduced me to Esme, his wife, their two other sons Emmett and Jasper, and their other daughter, Rosalie.

Emmett was big and muscled. Wouldn't want to run into _him _in a dark alley, or a regular one for that matter.

Esme seemed nice, but Rosalie seemed to hate me with a passion. Did I do something to offend her?

Jasper seemed, well…he just seemed Jasper-ish.

…

With some help from Bella I managed to make it outside. It was cloudy and a little chilly, but at least it wasn't raining. Alice said it did that lot in Forks. Unfortunately the rocks outside the Cullens' yard were still slippery, so I made sure to keep my footing as I stood on them.

I spread my wings and sucked in the fresh air. Sure it wasn't Arizona, but it was fresh, clean, outdoorsy air. My wing was feeling much better, but it wasn't strong enough to support my weight yet.

The sun peaked between the clouds. It was taunting me. I glared at the sky, and then sighed. It had been a while; it felt like an eternity. I wanted so badly to be off the ground, back in the sky where I belonged! I wondered how high I could get. Maybe I could at least get my feet off the ground. I looked at the others. They weren't paying attention to me. _Now's my chance._

I flapped my wings once, hardly any pain. I flapped them harder. If I could just get my feet off the ground…

I kept flapping. This was the hardest I had ever had to work to get in the air. Yes! I was hovering! Maybe my wings _could _support my weight. Unfortunately it didn't last for long. A bolt of pain sliced through my wing. I had strained it, and now it was completely useless. I fell a foot and tried to get my footing but the rocks were too slippery, and of course I fell – scraping my knee in the process.

Everyone was looking at me with expressions of unexplained terror.

_What? Yeah my knee's bleeding but I've had much worse than this._

"Get inside the house," Alice said, ushering everyone away from me.

Everyone but Bella and Carlisle left. Bella swayed, and looked like she was going to hurl, but thankfully she didn't. She must've been the squeamish type, because she didn't come any closer.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked as Carlisle helped me to my feet. "It's just a scrape."

He didn't answer. Now I was curious…and _very _suspicious.

"We'll have to get that cleaned up before you go inside," he said.

"What, it's a scrape! Are you all ridiculously squeamish or something?" Considering Edward didn't seem very affected when I was pretty much drenched in blood, that seemed very unlikely.

"It's complicated," he said with a frown. "Bella, would you get me a rag and some band-aids?"

"Bella scurried into the house to obey.

What was going _on_!? I get one tiny little scrape and then everyone acted like I was the freaking plague. Oh, everyone stay away from Max, her blood will kill you! I mean seriously, it was one tiny little scratch. Small enough to be covered by _one _band-aid. I just recovered from getting shot in the shoulder!

When Bella returned Carlisle used the rag to wipe off the blood and covered it with a band-aid.

There, boo-boo all better now. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You guys better cough up some answers soon or I'm going to get pretty ticked."

Carlisle turned to Bella, "It looks like we have a lot of explaining to do."


	12. Of Vampires and Werewolves

Chapter 12: Of Vampires and Werewolves

**Okay, so this chapter is ridiculously short, which seems to happen with a lot of chapters I post. Sorry for the shortness, as usual chapter thirteen will be up next. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything.**

**Chapter 12: Of Vampires and Werewolves**

If I were in the air right now, I would be eating bugs like no tomorrow. I just couldn't quite find a reason to close my mouth. Vampires and werewolves. Who woulda thunk it? Well, obviously the Cullens. I mean, weren't genetically enhanced bird children enough for this world? Did we have to have Erasers, and Flyboys, and Whitecoats, and vampires, and werewolves too? Not to mention all the other mutant kids from Itex. Did we really need more freaks of nature on this planet?

Well, considering the evidence sitting right in front of me, apparently the answer was yes. The world did need more freaks of nature. Of course the reasoning behind that notion was completely beyond me, but let's just go with it here, people.

"So," Edward began. "Since we let you in on our secret, I think it's time you shared yours."

"What you didn't suck it from my brain already?" Edward had explained his mind reading abilities to me.

He glared at me. "I managed to block out most of it. I figured I should give you some privacy. They on the other hand, don't know anything."

I sighed. "Fine, it's a long story so I suggest you get comfortable."

…

I managed to explain the gist of my story without tearing up, and without mentioning the rest of the Flock. I just hoped Edward hadn't found out about them already. I'd have to be more careful around him.

"So you've been on your own for a while haven't you?" Alice asked.

I nodded. It was a lie, but I had a lot of experience with those.


	13. Saying Goodbye, Almost

Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye…Almost

**I really like this chapter. Don't know why, but I do. Hope you do too! **

**Disclaimer: me no own.**

**Chapter 13: Saying Goodbye…Almost**

Two days later I wanted out. My wing was healed. I could fly again. It was time to leave.

"But Max, you can't go!" Alice pleaded. "Not yet, just stay a few more days."

"I can't Alice," _I have to get back to my Flock. _Of course, I didn't say that last part out loud.

I didn't have a very good reason to leave, at least not without revealing my secrets. I ignored Alice and began gathering my backpack and supplies, both of which were provided with great pleasure by Carlisle and Esme.

The entire Cullen family plus Bella was gathered outside to say goodbye. This was going to take a while.

…

I had finally said goodbye to the last Cullen. It was time to find the Flock. Time to find my family.

I was about to launch myself into the cloudy sky and stopped. Something was flying towards me. It was too awkward to be a bird, and too quiet to be a plane or helicopter.

"Could it be…" I whispered.

"Max!" the thing collided with me, throwing me to the ground and possibly bruising my ribs…again.

"Max!" it cried again holding me tightly around my waste.

That thing was my baby, my Angel.

"Max we were so worried about you! We saw the Flyboys and thought something bad happened."

"Well something bad _did _happen, but everything's fine now."

I had completely forgotten about the Cullens until Edward stepped forward.

"I thought you said there weren't more of you."

Okay, so he caught me red-handed. I just smiled nervously and turned back to Angel.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're coming," Angel answered.

"Others?" Edward asked. "How much of your story was a lie?"

"Pretty much just that part."

"And obviously the part about being on your own."

"Yeah, so," I admitted guiltily.

Edward looked furious, but I was too preoccupied to care much. After about a minute four little dots appeared in the sky. Those four dots collided with me with about as much force as a battering ram.

"Jeez guys, watch the ribs," I said. "They're still a little tender."

"Max what happened to you?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll tell you latter Gaz," I promised. "Right now it looks like I've got some explaining to do." I turned to the Cullens.

I felt a tug on my shirt and looked down at Angel.

"Max," she said in a whisper.

I squatted so she could reach my ear. Not that it would do much good, y'know with the super hearing and all.

"Those people are vampires."

"I know sweetie."

She gave me a strange look. I rubbed her shoulder and turned back to the Cullens.

"Why don't you come in and sit down," Carlisle said, polite as ever. "I'm sure this is going to be another long story."

**Review! …please? **


	14. Hello Seattle

Chapter 14: Never Trust a Vampire

**Okay, so apparently the alert emails didn't go out yesterday. Chapter twelve and thirteen got posted yesterday in case you didn't know, so you might want to read those before you read this chapter. Sorry, for the confusion, I'm not sure what happened. Anyway, I forgot to say happy Fourth to all of you yesterday, so I'm saying it now. Happy Fourth of July to all you U.S.A people out there!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

**Chapter 14: Hello Seattle**

When we got inside, Edward was still furious. I wondered why he was taking it so personally. I said myself I had issues trusting people.

"Why did you lie to us?" he demanded.

Instead of giving him the answer he wanted I asked him a question. "How much have you learned about me since I've been here?"

He straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest, "A lot."

"Then you should've figured out that trust isn't in my nature. At least that's what I assumed. You are pretty smart."

He continued to glare at me.

"I never trust anyone. Except for my Flock of course."

"Flock?" Alice chimed.

"Them, my family." I sighed. "I thought I told you enough of my past for you to see it. I've had too many run-ins with bad people who seemed nice at first. I'm paranoid okay? A life on the run can do that to a person."

Edward sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"Well then," Carlisle said. "It appears introductions are in order." He turned to the rest of the Flock. "I'm Carlisle. That's my wife Esme, my sons Emmett, Jasper and Edward, my two daughters Alice and Rosalie, and my soon-to-be daughter-in-law Bella."

Of course now it was my turn.

"Well, this is Angel, and if you're wondering why she knew you were vampires it's because she can read minds too."

"Vampires!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Oops.

…

Once introductions and explanations were over the Flock and I decided it was time for a talk. We had a lot of catching up to do.

"So did you make it in time?" I asked. "Did you meet with Jeb?"

"Yeah," Fang said.

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said now that Itex is gone we have to destroy the Flyboy plants."

"Flyboy plants? I thought all the Flyboys were created at the Itex headquarters."

"We did too, apparently we were wrong."

"So, how many?"

Fang sighed, "There are about a hundred spread across the U.S. Thankfully they haven't expanded past the borders."

"About a hundred! It'll take years to destroy them all!"

"Which is why Jeb told us about the headquarters. Take down their H.Q. and all of them fall."

"Where's their H.Q.?"

"Seattle."

"Did he tell you where specifically?"

Fang Nodded.

"So what happened on your end?" Total asked.

"Yeah," Nudge added. "Why were you all cooped up with a bunch of _vampires_?"

"Hey, those 'bunch of vampires' saved my life."

"Saved your life?" Gazzy asked.

"What'd you do, fly into a tree?" Total asked.

I gave him a death glare. "In case you don't remember fuzz ball, I had a bunch of Flyboys on my tail."

"What happened then?" Iggy asked.

And now it was my turn.


	15. Oh, The Irony!

Chapter 16: Oh, the Irony

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post this earlier in the day, but I got caught up reading Twilight fanfictions and kinda lost track of time. Anyway, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to post a chapter tomorrow because my family is leaving town. For some reason my parents find it necessary to leave the house at 4:30 in the morning, so there's no way I'm going to post it before I leave. And the drive is fourteen hours long so; I don't know what time it'll be when we get to my grandparents' house. The drive is from Sac CA to Post Falls Idaho, so yeah, it's a long drive. If I don't have a chapter up tomorrow, I'll definitely have it up the day after though, once I get hooked up to their wireless network. Anyway, enjoy, and drop me some reviews. **

**Chapter 15: Oh, the Irony!**

Two days later it was time to say goodbye to the Cullens – for real this time. The others hadn't been there very long so fortunately there weren't any tears, except maybe from Alice.

It felt good to fly again, especially with my Flock beside me.

It didn't take long to reach Seattle. After hitting a MacDonald's we found a cheap hotel to crash in.

"So where's this Flyboy H.Q. anyway?" I asked Fang.

"You're not going to believe this," he said. "Their headquarters is beneath the Museum of Flight."

I stared at him for five seconds and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

It took me about a minute to get my laughing under control and by then I was wiping my eyes. I sighed.

"That complicates things," I said.

"Yeah."

"It completely rules out bombing it – "

"Awe come on!" Gazzy moaned.

" – sorry guys. Even if we managed to get a bomb in there, if we set it off we'd bring down the whole museum with it."

Fang nodded.

"Well it looks like we'll have to do things the old-fashioned way."

"Old-fashioned way?"

I nodded, "Get in there and destroy as many machines and electrical appliances that you can get your hands on. The tricky part will be getting in."

…

The Flock and I waited in the hotel the next day. We waited for our chance, for any little opportunity to get inside that plant.

"Due to suspicious activity last night," chimed the local news lady, "the Museum of Flight will be closed until further notice as officials investigate."

The seven of us locked eyes. Now was our chance.

…

Of course that chance included sneaking into the Museum of Flight and finding our way to the plant with_out _being seen and with_out _setting off any alarms. We only managed to accomplish that feat with Nudge's help (Way to Go Nudge!).

"Okay, we're in," Nudge whispered.

Let the demolition begin.

There were several machines scattered around the room. Completed Flyboys hung on racks strapped to the wall. First things first, destroy the completed Flyboys.

Of course, that didn't go over so well. One Flyboy destroyed, hundreds awake and unarmed but dangerous. These were improved models, with mechanical muscles that could knock us flying. An alarm was blaring; we had to get out of here before the cops showed up…or worse.

I spotted a vent in the ceiling and hoped to God it led outside.

"Guys!" I called. "U and A now!" I headed for the vent.

I pried the cover off without much difficulty and began the climb to the surface. The rest of the Flock managed to follow me, but unfortunately so did the Flyboys. I saw sunlight up ahead – yes folks we're headed out into broad daylight. This was going to be one heck of a fight. We were going to be on the news for sure.

I shoved the vent cover out of the way, snapped out my wings, and pumped hard to gain altitude. The Flock was right behind me, and so were the Flyboys.

"Alright guys, get ready for one heck of a fight."

They Flyboys exploded through the vent and the fight for survival began.

Fang was the first to attack, taking out two with one hit. I wasn't far behind, sending one plummeting towards earth with a kick to the spine. I hoped everyone below was clearing out fast. I didn't have time to worry about some schmuck getting K.Oed by a Flyboy.

We were faring pretty well so far, but Flyboys were pouring out of the vent like running water. For every one we killed two more popped up to take its place. This was not going well.

I got preoccupied when I saw a Flyboy sneaking up behind Fang with a raised crowbar.

"Fang behind you!" I screeched. Yes folks, you heard right – screeched.

He ducked away from the crowbar and hit the Flyboy hard enough to break its metal skull. He turned to thank me but horror instantly covered his face.

"Max!" he cried.

But it was too late. A metal fist clubbed me on the head, sending me rocketing earthward. My wings refused to listen when I commanded them to snap open and I resumed my steep decent. I collided with the concrete with the force of a meteorite. A stabbing agony erupted from my side and I was finding it much more difficult to breathe.

I stood shakily in the pit created from my crash landing. There was a sharp edge of a broken underground pipe sticking out of the ground. When I looked close I saw blood on it. I felt my side. My blood. My hand came away soaked; it wasn't looking good. The ground was getting a lot closer, but suddenly a pair of hands stopped the movement. Strange hands. Older, female hands.

**I know this little semi-cliffie must be a killer for you, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Drop me a review! : )**


	16. Shayera Hol

Chapter 16: Shayera Hol

**So, originally I was going to put Mystery P.O.V, but it's given away so soon, that I'm just gonna put who it is. The chapter title kinda gives it away. Anyway, hope you enjoy…even though it's a little short. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: do I look like James Patterson to you? **

**Chapter 16: Shayera Hol**

**Shayera P.O.V**

I caught the strange girl before she hit the ground. She didn't look anything close to Thanagarian, and even if she was she was too young to be a huge threat. How old was she fifteen?

I looked up when one of her friends landed in front of me. He was one of the oldest, the good flier.

"Get away from her!" he snarled.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I said.

He must have seen my wings because he stopped and his eye widened.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Shayera Hol," I answered. "Founding member of the Justice League."

"Why are you…like us?" he flexed his wings.

We didn't have time for this.

"Get those others down here. John and Diana will take care of the rest of those things."

He looked like he was about to protest.

"Look, we don't have time. Your friend needs help before she dies of blood loss."

His face grew serious and he nodded. He turned his head toward the aerial battle.

"Flock, get down here!" he called.

They responded without delay, and soon they all stood behind him with confused expressions.

"Just stand still and don't freak out," I told them. I pressed on my earpiece, "J'onn, I need an emergency transport, there's eight of us, one badly injured."

It took five seconds to reach the Watchtower and about ten for the medics to take the girl from me.

"Max!" the older boy cried.

I stopped him when he ran towards her.

"The medics will take good care of her," I said.

"You don't understand," he said.

"How so?"

He sighed, "We have a rather complex history when it comes to hospitals.

**So have you guys started to give up on the whole review thing? Cuz I haven't been getting many. Reviews would be appreciated. And I'll see if I can get the next chapter up tomorrow. Hopefully I will.**


	17. I Hate Doctors

Chapter 17: I Hate Doctors

**You guys are awesome! Over 1,400 hits! You Rock! ! Anyway, I know the chapters are short, but they looked longer when I originally wrote them. And this way the story lasts longer. I can't combine the chapters without the flow seeming weird, and I've already written these chapters so please, just go with it. Anyway, this was one of my favorite chapters. Don't ask me why, cuz I don't know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I've run out of fancy ways to say it. I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 17: I Hate Doctors**

When I came back around the pain was just as intense. I felt more out of breath than ever before, but that wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was the smell. Where was I? My body was too preoccupied to open my eyes; instead they just squeezed tighter, fighting off the pain.

"How's she doing?" said a voice above me.

"Not good," said another. "It doesn't look like she's getting enough oxygen, and she's loosing a lot of blood."

"I think she's coming around," said a third.

"What did they say her name was?" that was the first voice again.

"The others were calling her Max." I thought I had heard that voice, almost from a dream or something.

"Max," the first voice was saying. "If you can hear me I need you to say something."

I wasn't sure if I could do that. Instead I groaned and shifted my legs to a more comfortable position. I slowly opened my eyes to a bright room with several people dressed like doctors standing over me. I was breathing hard. Why couldn't I catch my breath?

"Max, can you tell me what happened?" one of them asked me.

I struggled to remember. "A Flyboy hit me," I managed to say through the pain. "And I hit a pipe."

"A pipe?" the third voice said again. "How could a pipe do this?"

"It was a sharp edge," there was that familiar voice again. "She must've stabbed herself on it when she fell."

"Her oxygen levels are decreasing," that was the second voice.

"Put her on an oxygen mask," the first said.

I felt something cover my nose and mouth and my breathing come a bit more easily.

"Shayera I need you to go get one of her friends," the first voice said. "I'm not familiar enough with her anatomy to make a diagnosis."

I heard a door open and then close. Who the heck was Shayera?


	18. Max

Chapter 18: Max

**Hello again! Don't have much to say, except that this one isn't in Max's point of view. In fact, the next few chapters won't be. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were James Patterson, I would be filthy stinkin' rich. Since I'm not rich, I'm sure you realize that I, in fact, am not James Patterson. End of story.**

**Chapter 18: Max**

**Fang P.O.V**

I ran my hand through my hair. It had been a while since I'd been this tense. I was so worried. Was Max okay? What were they doing to her in there?

There was no space in this small room to spread my wings, and I was starting to feel claustrophobic. They had shoved us in here after the medics took Max and expected us to just wait patiently without knowing what was happening to out friend. Our leader.

I looked up when I heard the door open. The bird lady Shayera came in, her expression grim.

"I need one of you to come with me," she said. "The doctor has some questions."

I glared at her and stood.

"Iggy, you're in charge."

He nodded unseeingly and I turned to follow the bird lady. I was one to talk.

…

Shayera led me to a small room filled with doctors. Max was on the examination table, two nurses still hovering over her. She was unconscious with a mask over her face, and her side was still covered in blood. It wasn't looking good.

One of the doctors came up to me.

"You're one of Max's friends right?" he asked.

I nodded, trying not to show how much the smell was getting to me.

"I need to ask you a few questions."

That's what I figured.

"Max has been having labored breathing, and her oxygen levels have been dropping but we can't find out why. I was hoping you might have an answer for us."

I thought about what it could be and wasn't coming up with anything. Unless…

"May I?" I asked indicating Max.

"Of course."

I walked around to her far side. Her bloody side. The injury formed a line around where her stomach might be, and it went pretty deep.

"That's what I thought," I said.

This was bad.

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"It looks like she might have punctured one of her air sacks, maybe both."

"Air sacks?" Shayera said. "You're more foreign than I am."

I ignored that comment.

"You think that's what's causing her labored breathing?" the doctor asked.

"I know that's what's causing it," I answered.

He went over to talk to Shayera and one of the other doctors. I grasped Max's limp hand. She was going to make it. I would make sure of it.

I heard her moan and she began to move.

"Hold still honey," the nurse holding the oxygen mask said. "Moving only makes it worse."

She squeezed her eyes closed, her breathing still heavy. I squeezed her hand and she looked up at me.

"Fang?" her voice was muffled by the mask.

"Hey," I said.

"What happened? Where's the Flock?" her voice was pitifully weak.

"The Flock's fine, they're perfectly safe.

"How bad?" she asked.

I frowned, "It's not looking good."

"Don't let the Flock know."

I nodded.

"Fang," Shayera called. "We need to talk to you."

I nodded.

"Hold tight okay?" I said.

I gave her hand a squeeze and went over to the others.

"Fang I'm afraid the only way to repair her injured air sacks is by surgery," the doctor said. "If we don't her oxygen levels will continue to drop and she probably won't make it."

"What's the dilemma?" I asked.

"She's lost too much blood," he answered. "It doesn't look like she'll make it through the surgery. And I've already determined there's no way we can give her regular blood." He sighed. "Unless one of you is willing to donate, her chances are slim."

That was another way of saying she had no chance. It was out of the question.

"I'll do it," I said.

She'd given me some of her blood, and now it was time to return the favor.


	19. Awakening

Chapter 19: Awakening

**I'm sure all you Fax fans out there will be pretty happy with this chapter. And I'm sorry if Fang seems a little OOC, he's kind of a tough character to write for me. Which is probably why I prefer writing Max, because she's so natural for me, and now I'm rambling. I'll let you get on with the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't the whole point of Fanfiction for unpublished people to write continuations of books and shows and stuff that they don't own? If so, why do we have to write disclaimers in the first place? Because by chapter nineteen, writing a disclaimer can get quite tiresome. **

**Chapter 19: Awakening**

I was a pint or two lighter as they rolled Max in for surgery. Shayera was leading me back to the Flock. When I reached the room, the others bombarded me with questions.

"Where's Max?" Angel asked.

"Is she going to be alright?" that was Nudge.

"What are they doing to her?" Gazzy.

"Relax, I'm sure she's going to be fine," I lied. I had no clue. "They just took her in to surgery."

"Surgery!" they exclaimed.

"Fang," Angel said softly. "How bad is it?"

She knew. I just gave her a sad look.

"Fang," it was Shayera this time. "Can I talk to you?" she motioned to the door.

I nodded and followed her out. The door closed and she turned to face me.

"Why are you lying to them?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'm lying because Max asked me to." It was just something we as leaders tended to do. "They don't need that kind of worry anyway."

She stared at me in silence.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Why don't you take them to get something to eat? C'mon, I'll take you to the cafeteria."

I nodded and walked into the other room.

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they all shouted.

…

The surgery went well. When Max was done the doctor led me to her room. Shayera stayed with the others in the cafeteria, I didn't want them to see her yet.

She was asleep when I entered, her chest rising and falling evenly. She was resting in something very similar to a hospital bed with the typical garb on. She had an I.V. strapped to her wrist, and tubes in her nose.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"Her air sacks are in working order now," the doctor said. "She'll be quite sore, and until the anesthesia wears off she'll be pretty tired. But things are looking up."

"That's good to hear."

"Thanks to your blood donation, I'm sure she'll make a full recovery."

That was the best news I had heard all day.

"I'll leave you two," he said. "A nurse should be coming around every now and again to check up on things."

I nodded and he left. I sat in a chair next to her bed. It had been a while since I'd seen her sleeping so peacefully. Even when we were with the Flock, she was usually tense when she slept. Always on the lookout for possible dangers. I gently stroked the back of her hand. She didn't stir. I brushed her blonde tresses behind her ear. She would have killed me for doing that if she was awake.

The room was silent except for Max's breathing and two or three beeping machines. I wondered how long it would be before she woke up.

A nurse walked in, but I didn't look up. Suddenly Max shifted. Her brows furrowed, and I heard her groan.

"Max?" my voice was a whisper. I didn't want to wake her if she was still asleep.

Her eyes slowly opened, I could tell she was still in a daze. She looked up at me, "Fang?"

"Hey," I actually smiled.

She closed her eyes and groaned again.

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little sore."

"I think you're more than 'just a little sore.' Did they give you anything?"

"If they did it's not helping."

"Let me get you something," the nurse said. "I'll be right back." She left the room.

"How did I end up in a hospital?" Max asked.

"You're not in a hospital," I said.

"Then where am I?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

The nurse returned with a syringe filled with a clear liquid. She injected it into Max's I.V. bag and rubbed her shoulder.

"That should help," she said. "Just call if you need anything else."

Max nodded weakly and the nurse left.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like I could sleep for fifty years," she covered a yawn.

"It's probably from the surgery," I said.

"Surgery? What for?"

"To repair your air sacks."

"What was wrong with them?"

"You punctured them when you fell. That's why you were having so much trouble breathing."

"Oh," she said. "So what happened to the Flyboy plant?"

"Not sure. I'm assuming it's still standing though."

She sighed, "Great."

"Don't worry about it Max. We're safe now, and you need all the rest you can get."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

"Would you mind if I brought the others in?"

"Of course not, just as long as they don't start jumping all over me. I'm feeling a little fragile right now."

I nodded, and stood to go get the rest of the Flock.

"Wait," she said.

I turned.

"One question first."

"What?" I asked.

"Why do I have tubes in my nose?"

I smiled again; glad she still had her sense of humor.

"I don't know Max."


	20. More Explanations

Chapter 20: More Explanations

**Well I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters in Fang's P.O.V because Max is back. Well, that's about all I have to say. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: It's a fanfiction, thus, you should realize that I am a **_**fan.**_

**Chapter 20: More Explanations**

I was exhausted. More so than I think I had ever been. My side was still throbbing, though not as bad as before. My whole body felt weak, but I was assuming that was because of my utter exhaustion. My limbs felt weighed down by lead. I was so tired that the _hospital gown _felt comfortable! Though it helped that they had been considerate enough to cut holes in the back of my wings.

I heard the door open and looked up. The Flock stood in the doorway. I smiled and they returned it. They were obviously happy to see me.

Angel ran towards me, "Max," she cried. She leapt up onto my bed to hug me.

"Careful Angel," I said.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head in my chest. I held her close to me. She had been worried, after all it had been quite a scare. Looking back on it now I realized it was even worse than my run-in with the Cullens. The others were all gathered around my bed, and they were all talking at once. I just sat there and smiled, holding Angel close. Even Total's mouth was going a mile a minute. It looked like _all _of them had been pretty worried.

Finally Fang managed to push his way through the others and get himself between me and them.

"Quiet!" he said.

Mouths closed instantly. And thankfully too, the noise was starting to get to me. Angel released her death grip on me and turned toward Fang.

"Please don't all start talking at once," he said. "If it's giving _me _a headache it's probably a bad idea right now."

The others nodded.

I noticed a woman standing on the other side of the room. She was leaning against the wall, but I could see something behind her back. Were those…feathers? Did she have wings?

She must have noticed my stare because she met my gaze and came towards us.

"Max," Angel said.

I looked down at her, "What is it honey?"

"Are you okay?"

I smiled, "I'll be fine." It felt good to tell the truth for once. "Do you want down now?"

"No," she shook her head. "I want to stay up here with you."

"Okay, but you're going to have to sit somewhere other than on me."

She nodded. I was glad Angel was still small enough to fit between the bedrail and me because I didn't have the energy to make room. I looked up at Fang and saw the woman standing next to him.

"It looks like you'll need to introduce me Fang," I said.

The woman beat him to it, "Shayera Hol," she extended her hand. It was that same familiar voice again. So she was the one earlier, the one from the room full of doctors.

I took it hesitantly, "Max, but I'm sure you've already heard."

"And I'm sure you want to hear about the wings," she said, flapping the ones on her back. "But I want to hear about yours too."

"All right, but I'll let Fang tell you that one," I said. "I'm too tired to tell it."

"I'm sure the others will want to hear it too," she said. "So don't start telling it just yet."

"Others?" I asked.

"I'll have to explain that too," she said. "Just give me one moment, I'll be right back."

She turned and left.

"So what's the story?" I asked Fang.

"Not sure exactly," he answered. "You fainted, and then Shayera had us transported here."

"And where exactly is here?"

He shrugged.

"Fang!"

"Careful, you'll burst your stitches or something."

I glared at him, "You've been here for who knows how long, and didn't even bother to find out where we are!"

The rest of the Flock smiled at our argument.

"Sorry, I've been busy."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Shayera entered again and I decided to drop it. But before I did I gave him one of my infamous death glares.

"So where are we exactly?" Fang asked Shayera. He was obviously trying to make amends for not finding out before.

"A bit farther from home than you're used to I'm sure," she smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

She chuckled, "This is the Watchtower, Justice League Headquarters."

"Which is where?" I asked.

Her smile broadened, "Outer space."

My jaw dropped. "Okay, you were right."

"So then what's the Justice League?" Iggy asked.

"You mean you've never heard of it?" she looked surprised.

"We don't exactly pay attention to current events," I said.

"Well you've heard of Superman right?"

I snorted, a bad idea with tubes in your nose. "Who hasn't?"

"Well then I'm sure he can explain the League and all its complexities."

"He's here?!" Gazzy exclaimed.

Shayera nodded, "He's one of the founding members, like me. They should be here soon."

"So then what brought you to our little fight scene?" I asked.

"We thought you were Thanagarians."

"Thana-what now?" I asked, perplexed.

"Thanagarians," she repeated. "My people, from the planet Thanagar."

"So everyone on your planet has wings?" Nudge asked.

She nodded. That was so strange to think of. Everyone being like us, we wouldn't stick out anymore.

I heard the door open again and looked up. A bunch of strange people walked in, and I assumed they were the founding members Shayera told us about. Hold on tight guys. Here we go again.


	21. Tears

Chapter 21: Tears

**Holy cow guys! 2,195 hits!? And bordering on fifty reviews to boot! Keep it up and you will have a very happy writer on your hands. Sorry for posting later in the day, but I got caught up in Lord of the Flies, not willingly of course. I had to read it for my summer reading assignment, and I never want to touch that book again. Anyway, most of you probably aren't reading this, so I'll stop my rambling now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's already been established, hasn't it?**

**Chapter 21: Tears**

"They are _not _destroying that plant without me," I vented to Fang.

After we explained out little situation to the founding JL members they decided they were going to destroy the HQ without us. Of course Fang convinced them to let the rest of the Flock come along, but they still refused to wait for me. They didn't understand. It was my responsibility. Saving the world was _my _job. They couldn't do this to me! I had been confined to bed rest for three days now. Give me two more and I would be fine! But no, it's too dangerous for _me_. Obviously they didn't know a thing about my past.

"Don't worry Max," Fang said. "We'll convince them somehow."

"How?" I crossed my arms and looked away. This could not be happening. "We've tried everything. It's obvious they're not going to listen to us."

…

I was sulking in my new room – yes, new room. They had moved me to one that smelled…well, less hospital-ish. The bed was more comfortable though. Of course they still made me wear the stupid gown, and the I.V. The nose tubes were gone though, and this room had a window. Yippee. Note unenthusiastic tone.

I stared out the round window with my arms crossed. Oi, space was dull. Couldn't I get some actual scenery around here? Now, I got stuck with black nothingness. 'Cause you know, Maximum Ride isn't allowed a break. Don't you ever cut her some slack! For those of you confused by my rant, blame the "Justice League Founding Members." Yeah, they're the people I'm trying not to think about. You can see the progress I'm making here I'm sure.

They just didn't understand, didn't get it. This was _my _job, _my _responsibility, _my _mission! But hey, I'm just some fifteen-year-old bird kid right? Why should they listen to me? They're adults right? Don't they know what's best for me? Yeah right. Who did they think they were, my parents?

I heard the door open and close, but I was too enthralled in my thoughts to bother finding out who it was.

"Good afternoon Max," it was the doctor.

"How could you tell?" my gaze was still focused on the black nothingness.

"Lots of practice," he chuckled.

I didn't even smile.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," I said. "I'm feeling perfectly fine."

I sensed his smile fade. "Then are you going to tell me why you're in such a bad mood?"

"What, you haven't figured it out yet?" I still stared out the window.

He crossed his arms, but now in an angry way. "Enlighten me."

I sighed, and looked down at my hands. "They won't wait for me," I said. "They won't let me go on this mission."

"Max," he smiled in a sad sort of way. "This is what they do. They save the world from dangers. They don't want to wait for you to get better just so you can get hurt again."

I closed my eyes. He was just like the other adults, and all of it was starting to really wear on my patience.

"You don't understand," I whispered.

"Actually, I think I do," he said.

I glared at him and said, "Try me."

"This was your mission, this was what your family set out to do. Now you're hurt and can't fight, and you feel like the Justice League is encroaching on your territory, taking your place."

I was shaking my head. He had it all wrong! It was so much bigger than that. So much more complex. I ran my un-I.Ved hand through my hair, and stared out the window again.

"Am I wrong?" he asked.

"So wrong," my voice was almost a whisper.

"Well then, what is it?" he asked. "If I'm so far off base than what's your reason?"

I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't understand and then I'd have to explain my whole life story to him. I didn't trust him enough. I didn't trust _anyone _enough. Anyone except my Flock, and they already knew. But then, this man had saved my life. He had completed a complex surgery operation that saved me from…well, death. Maybe I could learn to trust him. Just enough so he would understand. So that maybe the Justice League would see just how important – how crucial I was to this mission.

I sighed, and glared at my hands. "I was created to save the world from Itex. I was given this…avian DNA, these abilities to keep the world safe from Erasers and Flyboys. Destroying that plant is _my _job, my _sole _responsibility." I looked up at him. "I was built for this. They can't do this mission without me." I begged with my eyes for him to see. He had to understand. There had to be one adult on this planet who would understand my situation.

He sighed, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I know this mission is important to you Max," he said. "But you need to recover before you fight. You haven't healed yet. And the longer we wait the more time they have to create more monsters to throw at us. You're just going to have to sit this fight out."

I glared at my hands and almost growled. No one understood. I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. He had no right to put it there in the first place. He sighed and with a shake of his head, he left.

I stared out the window, sinking father into the bed in an attempt to find some comfort. I wrapped my arms around my waist, and leaned my head back on my pillow. And I cried.


	22. Left Behind

Chapter 22: Left Behind

**Okay, you guys are probably going to hate me after this, but it's really out of my control. Tomorrow I'm driving down to my other grandparents' house. You probably don't really care, but here's the issue. My grandparents still have dial up…and it takes like half an hour for one page to load. Not to mention none of my files are on their computer, and I can't connect to their internet. So yeah, you probably aren't going to get another update for about a week. (Please don't kill me!)**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own.**

**Chapter 22: Left Behind**

I didn't even bother sitting up the next morning. That was about all I could do since I was confined to bed. I could still look out the window, and that kept my eyes occupied as I thought. I was miserable, but I had cried all my tears last night.

They were leaving today. Without me. I felt so helpless, so weak, so…useless. I had come so far, gotten so close and then…this happened. I couldn't cry even if I tried. I had been up very late last night, doing just that. After the doctor left, no one had bothered me. Fang had probably guessed that I would want to be alone. And now that I had a grip on myself (for the most part anyway) there probably wasn't anyone in the Watchtower who actually cared.

The room was deadly quiet. There was no use for the monitors anymore so they had been removed. My ears were ringing from the utter silence. It was slowly strangling me, but there was nothing I could do to relive the pain. I couldn't even cry.

…

I had hardly moved an inch. I didn't have any motive to. I lost track of how many hours had passed. Had it been a day already? I couldn't tell. Time seemed irrelevant now. Today the Flock would complete the last mission against out enemies, and I wouldn't be there. But it didn't really matter anymore. Who knew what would happen to us after this.

I heard footsteps in the hall, but I didn't bother looking up. Even when the door opened my gaze stayed riveted on the bleak scenery outside my window.

The Flock paraded into the room, I could tell it was them without even looking.

"Max, they're gone."

It took several seconds for the statement to register in my brain.

I started at them, my brows furrowed. "What?"

"They're gone," Angel repeated.

"The whole facility's been cleared out," it was Iggy this time.

"All the machines, the Flyboys," Gazzy said. "They're all gone.

"That's impossible."

"No, it's not," Fang was frowning.

"Why?" it was more of a question I was asking myself.

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" I hadn't noticed Shayera follow them in. "Your first attack scared them off. Now they're looking for another good cover for a secret base."

"Do we have any idea where they might have gone?" I asked.

"No," Fang said. "Just this." He handed me a slip of paper. It had two words on it.

_Archangel_

_- Jeb._

**Okay, you probably have good reason to kill me. I forgot this chapter had a pretty nasty cliffy. Here's the good news though! It gives you about a week to think over what Archangel could possibly mean! Please don't kill me.**


	23. Free!

Chapter 23: Free

**Wow, I'm surprised. Is anyone alive out there? I got a lot fewer death threats than I thought I would. (And I'm not entirely sure if that's a good or a bad thing.) I honestly expected more reviews…or maybe you guys are all giving me the cold shoulder. Well I can't say I blame you. I did leave you with a pretty nasty cliffhanger. And this chapter probably won't answer any of your questions, but hey, at least I'm back right? Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. That's all I have to say.**

**Chapter 23: Free!**

I sat on the edge of the bed. It felt so good to be free. Yeah, you're probably confused right now. I was sitting on the edge of the bed _in Fang's room. _Okay, the room Fang shared with Iggy and Gazzy. Who I assumed were hanging out with some of the off duty Justice Leaguers, or making trouble in the cafeteria. With Gazzy, that shouldn't be too hard. After all, he himself was a living, breathing stink bomb just waiting to go off.

Fang sat in the center of the bed with his legs crossed. The paper was in between us. Archangel? What could it mean? Of course Batman was already on the case, but you know us. I won't be able to stop thinking about it until someone comes up with an answer.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Fang's eyes stayed focused on the paper as he shook his head.

I sighed. This wasn't getting us anywhere. Maybe I needed some time alone. I stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He hadn't said anything the whole time I sat there.

"To my room," I said. "To think."

I didn't share my room with anyone. The doctor said I was still recovering – mainly 'cause he didn't have a clue what he was talking about – so I got a room all to myself. Angel and Nudge had their own room, and it was probably plenty of space. These rooms were huge! I mean, I could probably stand in the middle of it and fully stretch my wings _without _touching anything. I had never had so much room to myself before. It felt so strange. Strange in a good way of course.

…

I was sprawled on my bed. My wings, legs, and arms were spread out. I stared at the ceiling, though unseeingly. I was too preoccupied with my thoughts for my eyes to take anything in.

_Max. _

Ugh! Why me? I groaned internally.

_What do _you _want?_

_To offer you my help._

_Fine, as long as it isn't coded._

If the Voice could sigh, I'm sure it would have.

_Try looking at a map, or looking it up online._

_How?_

_A computer. You're in a hi-tech facility floating in space. I'm sure you'll find one._

Wow. I think that was the closest the Voice had ever come to being a smart aleck. Guess I was rubbing off on…it?

…

"Hey Fang," I stood in the doorway to his room.

"Yeah?" he looked up at me.

"You wouldn't happen to know where a girl could find a computer around here would you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I think I have some research to do."

**Okay, so I know this is a bit off topic, since the Twilight part is pretty much over, but how many of you are as psyched as me about Breaking Dawn!? It's about a week now! I don't know how much longer I can wait, and those quotes are just torture! I don't know why I read them to begin with. It sucks though that my sister had first dibs. She started reading the series first so she gets to read Breaking Dawn first. I have second dibs though, and then my mom has third. I CAN'T WAIT! **


	24. Archangel

Chapter 24: Archangel

**Okay, I know the chapter is short, but I think you're going to like it anyway. When I was writing this chapter, I was taking this stuff directly from Google, so I'm not in any way affiliated with these…for lack of a better word, organizations. I guess you could count that as my first disclaimer for this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. End of story.**

**Chapter 24: Archangel**

"Archangel – superior or higher-ranking angels." Pretty sure I knew that already. I sighed. Moving on. "Archangel Group: Non-profit, NGO providing anti-terror and security consulting, training and services to…" Nope, not it.

"Archangel (2005) (TV)." A movie? "Directed by Jon Jones. With Daniel Craig, Yekaterina Rednikova…" Yikes, that was a mouthful. And obviously this was _not _what I was looking for.

"Sarah's Archangels. This site is dedicated to the Archangels who have filled me with an inner peace of knowing that they are here for all of us, not those of just one religion." Nope.

"Archangel Systems, Inc. Home." Hmm, this looked interesting. "A world leader in the development, manufacturing, and application of MEMS (Micro-Electro-Mechanical System)." Not sure what those were, but it never hurt to find out.

_No Max. Keep looking._

_Oh, so now you're the boss of me? _I sighed, rolled my eyes, and kept looking.

Next page. Wait, "archangel russia?" That looked interesting. I shrugged. Later.

…

Later had come and gone. It had been hours! I groaned. This was getting me nowhere! I held my head in my hands.

_Don't give up now Max._

_Why can't you just tell me? It would make my life a _heck _of a lot easier!_

_The answer is closer than you think Max._

I was on page sixty. Freaking page sixty on Google! Everything that had seemed remotely related to what I was looking for apparently hadn't been good enough for the Voice. It was either trying to help and doing a very poor job of it, or trying to lead me off course. I sure wasn't hoping for the latter.

I sighed. If I was on page sixty, how much farther would I have to look? I scrolled down to click on the next page – 61 – and stopped.

"archangel russia." It was still there. Maybe… After all the Voice didn't seem opposed of it.

The page came up in seconds. The first site seemed pretty strange.

"Archangelsk – Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia." Huh? "formerly called Archangel in English, is a city and the administrative center of Archangelsk Oblast, Russia."

My mouth dropped. Of course! It had been right in front of me the whole time! I had to find Fang. I had to find Batman. Oh forget it, I just had to find _someone_!


	25. The Girl

Chapter 25: The Girl

**So, as of this chapter, I now own more than just the plot! Yes, in this chapter you will meet my OC. And don't worry, she has nothing to do with Itex or the school. No, she has her own story to tell. A story that will greatly influence the rest of this fic. Anyway, on that note, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can say that yes, I own my OC…but no, I don't own any other characters…until later that is.**

**Chapter 25: The Girl**

"So you're saying Archangel is a place?" Shayera asked.

I sighed. "C'mon, I'll show you."

…

In my haste to find someone I had left the web page open. I clicked on the link this time to get a more detailed explanation. Shayera just gaped as I showed her the proof of my previous proclamation.

I was in the middle of a sentence when she forcibly yanked me from my seat.

"C'mon," she was pulling me away from the computer. "We have to find Batman."

…

"Grab your coats," I barged into the room where the Flock was gathered. "We're going to Russia."

"Not so fast Max," Shayera had followed me. "We still have to actually find the base. C'mon Fang, the founding members are already gathering."

…

The seven superheroes sat in silence around the table. Fang and I sat next to each other, occasionally exchanging nervous glances. Superman sighed and leaned forward in his chair.

"First things first," he said. "We have to find the exact location of the plant." He looked at the serious faces around the table, and stopped at Batman. "Do you have any ideas?"

"It'll be on the outskirts of town," he said. "They'll try to blend in of course. We'll need to look for a large building, anything suspicious."

"Alright," Superman said. "Here's the plan. We need to send out small search parties to scout the perimeter."

…

I hugged my coat close. It was very cold this high up, especially considering how cold it was on the ground in the first place. From way up here it just looked white, with the occasional shadow here and there. The Javelin Shayera and I took to get here had been safely hidden, and now we were scouting the northeastern end of Archangelsk for anything suspicious.

"Maybe we should search lower," Shayera suggested.

She was right. Even I was having difficulty seeing anything from this high up. I nodded and dove about a mile or two before spreading my wings again. There was a cluster of rocks up ahead, and I thought I saw a flicker of movement. Shayera caught up to me and followed my line of sight with hers.

"I'm going to go a bit lower and check it out okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "Be careful."

I folded my wings and didn't open them until I was about fifty meters from the ground. I spotted a trail of footprints in the snow, but what concerned me was the trail of blood around them. Without a second thought I hi-tailed it back to Shayera. She stopped and hovered as I approached, obviously reading my concern.

"There's blood down there," I said. "I think someone's in trouble."

Shayera motioned for me to continue.

"The trail leads to these rocks."

"Let's go take a look," Shayera said.

We blew towards the rocks at full speed – well I didn't or Shayera wouldn't have been able to keep up. It took us five minutes to reach the rocks, at which point we landed as quietly as possible. Of course, the crunch of the snow was inevitable. I put a finger to my lips and we stood in silence. My sharp hearing picked up labored breathing and a quiet whimper come from the other side of the rocks. I motioned with my hand for Shayera to follow me as I made my way around the boulders. The labored breathing quieted. Obviously whoever was over there had heard us in the snow, and had reason to fear us.

I came around the corner, my wings hidden enough so they wouldn't be seen. A girl with golden eyes and dark brown hair was struggling to stand. I managed to catch her as her knees buckled, and thankfully she didn't loose consciousness. I gasped however, when I saw the wings on her back, one of them bent at an odd angle. These wings were different though, leather and kind of like a bat's except no fur.

She obviously noticed my gaze as worry flitted through her eyes.

"Don't worry," I said. "You're secret's safe with me." I spread my own wings so she could see.

"What about her?" she looked in Shayera's direction. Her voice was strange. It had a weird accent that I couldn't place.

"I can keep a secret," Shayera said. "Let's get you some help."

"No! You can't take me to a hospital!" The outburst obviously caused her pain since she squeezed her eyes closed and cried out.

"Easy, we're not going to," I assured her.

"C'mon," Shayera said. "We've got to get her to the Javelin."

"Javelin?" her voice was weaker. She was starting to fade.

With Shayera's help we lifted into the sky and started heading for the Javelin.


	26. Discovery

Chapter 26: Discovery

**Okay guys, here's the deal. I really hoped I could finish this fic before school started, but I don't think that's going to happen. I really need to get started on the summer assignment for my English class, and band camp will be coming up soon. That long with writing this, reading Breaking Dawn, and practicing for drumline is going to take up a lot of my time. I'll try to post as often as I can, but I've only written up to chapter 33, so please be patient. I don't want to be the person who only posts about once a month, so I'm going to try really hard to get chapters up, but you're just going to have to bear with me here. Thanks, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like a filthy rich author to you?**

**Chapter 26: Discovery**

"How's it going back there?" Shayera asked from the pilot's seat.

"I don't know," I said. "I'm not a doctor."

Shayera didn't say anything more and returned her focus to flying the Javelin. My focus returned to the girl who at the moment was unconscious. Apparently she wouldn't stay that way for long. I heard a groan that was followed by a sharp cry of pain. She shifted; squeezing her eyes closed and growing agitated.

"Easy there," I said, putting a hand on her arm.

She calmed slightly and opened her eyes.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"My wing," her voice was strained. "I need to sit."

Of course, lying on her back probably wasn't good for that broken wing of hers. I helped her up and she rested her head against the wall with her eyes closed. Through her shirt I could see an odd lump where her wing connected to her back. _Please tell me that isn't a bone, _I thought.

"Just hold tight a little longer," I said. "We're almost there."

Her nod was small, and I had the feeling she was beginning to fade again.

…

The girl was at the moment in the hands of the medics. I was waiting anxiously for the other search parties to return, and I hoped they had had more success than Shayera and me. Angel, Nudge, and Wonderwoman had returned with no such luck, and now it was up to the rest of the Flock and founding members.

…

The thirteen of us sat in the founding members' council room. They had managed to find extra chairs for the rest of the Flock, except for Total of course. He was back in Angel's room whining about not being aloud to the meeting. The others had already been told about the girl we rescued, but right now she was the least of my worries.

"So did any of you find anything?" I asked. I knew I wasn't the one in charge of this meeting, but the suspense was killing me.

"Actually, we did," the Green Lantern said. "We spotted some suspicious characters outside a rundown warehouse surprisingly close to town."

Fang had been in the same search party so my next question was directed at him.

"What do you think?" I asked. "Does it looks like Itex handy-work?"

"I don't know," he said. "But it's the only lead we've got."

Before the discussion could continue the door opened and the doctor entered.

"Doctor," J'onn said. "What brings you here?"

"I have news of the girl," he said.

He instantly had my attention.

"Though her injuries were quite serious we've done all we can, and she has a good chance of making a full recovery. She's resting right now, but when you're ready, I'll take you to her room."

"This meeting is as good as over," Superman said. "Max, Shayera, I'm sure you'll want to visit her."

I nodded and stood, Shayera not far behind.


	27. Emrys

Chapter 27: Emrys

**Well, I'm excited about the number of hits, but not so much about the reviews. C'mon guys, I didn't get **_**any **_**reviews for last chapter. What's up with that? Anyway, in this chapter you get to find out more about my OC. Hope you like her. Enjoy! Oh and if anyone can figure out where I got my OC's name, I'll give you a cyber cookie! It has to do with the legends of her country…which you'll learn in this chapter. That's all I'm going to tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I own my OC. That's it.**

**Chapter 27: Emrys**

The girl was awake when we entered, though you wouldn't have known because her eyes were closed. She had a heavy bandage on one arm, and though her wing wasn't at an awkward angle anymore it was still unfurled and she was very careful with it. She didn't have any tubes like I had, but she did have an I.V. and a hospital gown. She looked when we entered, but swiftly looked away again.

"Why did you bring me here?" she demanded. Her voice was still strained despite her harsh tone.

I was instantly confused. Wasn't it obvious why we brought her here?

"We were trying to help," I said. "I thought it was obvious."

She looked at us again, and her eyes shimmered with well-disguised hope.

"So you're not working for Baez Corp.?" Her tone was still sharp.

"Baez Corp.?" I asked. "What the heck is that?"

She didn't respond and instead rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, releasing a sigh.

"Hello? I'd like an explanation."

She didn't respond. I looked at Shayera for help, but she just shrugged.

"Could I at least get a name?" I would like to stop referring to her as 'the girl' and 'she.'

She opened her eyes and looked up at me – this time without suspicion.

"Emrys," she said.

Emrys? That was a name I hadn't heard before.

"Does that come with a last name?" Shayera asked.

Emrys's eyes fell and she shook her head. "Emrys is a name I gave myself."

So she was like us. The Flock anyway, I couldn't say anything for the JL.

I noticed she was looking at us expectantly and realized we hadn't introduced ourselves.

"I'm Max," I said. "Guess I'm kinda like you."

"How so?" she asked. I could sense it was out of genuine curiosity.

"My full name is Maximum Ride. I gave it to myself, like you did."

"Oh."

"I'm Shayera Hol. Unlike you two I was given my names by my parents."

"Then how'd you get the wings?" Emrys asked.

"I'm not human like you are," Shayera said. "I'm Thanagarian. On my planet everyone has wings."

"Really?" Emrys said. "Well that's different."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," I said.

I could feel her gaze on my wings. "Where'd you get _your _wings then?"

"A place called the School, where I spent my childhood. What a haunting childhood that was."

"Where is that?" she asked.

"Death Valley, California."

Her expression still seemed rather confused.

"Where's California?" she asked.

"The United States," I answered. "You never lived in the U.S.?"

She shook her head. That would explain her strange accent.

"Then where are you from?"

"Wales," she said. "That's where Baez Corp. is."

"Before I ask you what Baez Corp is again, I gotta know. What kind of hybrid are you?"

"Um," she looked down at her hands and began fiddling with her fingers. "If I told you I don't think you'd believe me."

What did she mean by that? I glanced at Shayera, who then glanced at her watch.

"Wow, look at the time," she said. "Listen, since you two are getting along so well, you guys can finish this little chat while I go take care of important League business."

League business? What was she talking about? Before I could ask her she bolted from the room. I sighed, turned back to Emrys, and took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"So why do you think I won't believe you?" I asked.

She sighed and leaned back on the pillows.

"You won't believe me because Baez Corp. was the only company to find a sample of the DNA used to create me. I guess you could say I'm one of a kind."

"What kind of DNA was it?"

She sighed again. "It was…dragon DNA. I'm 95 percent human, 5 percent dragon."

"Dragon?" that was a new one. "But dragons don't exist do they?"

"They used to," she said. "They died out a long time ago. Baez Caddock, the owner of Baez Corp. unearthed dragon fossils in Wales a few years ago. He hid the fossils and created Baez Corp. where they performed genetic experiments. He wanted them to use the fossils to create a weapon in hopes of achieving world domination."

"That weapon was you wasn't it?" I asked.

She nodded. "They didn't treat me like a person there, in fact, they didn't even treat me like an animal! I was a thing – a toy for them to play with. And I was a dangerous toy."

"I think I know how you feel," I said. "The Flock and I – we never knew our parents. We've been on the run for the past few years, hoping the School or Itex wouldn't manage to get their grubby paws on us again."

"What's the Flock?" she asked.

"It's my family," I explained. "We're not blood-related or anything but we might as well be. We've been together since before any of us can remember."

"So, they're all like you?" she asked.

I nodded, "You can meet them later."


	28. Bombs?

Chapter 28: Bombs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or JL**

**Claimer: I **_**do **_**own Emrys, Baez Corp. and the plot.**

**Chapter 28: Bombs?!**

Emrys was asleep now. We'd talked for a long time about a lot of different things. Maybe too long.

I sighed and stood. It had been a long day and I was hungry. Emrys needed the sleep anyway. She still had a long way to go…unless she was like us and had super-fast healing abilities. Then she'd be out of bed in a few days. Until then, we had plans to make. But first it was time to give my stomach some well-deserved attention.

…

Two days later Emrys was walking around on her own. Though she still had a few days before she could fly, her healing abilities seemed more powerful then ours. I wondered what else she had up her sleeve.

Fang, Shayera and I were eating lunch in the cafeteria. It was rather quiet meal since I was lost in thought. Fang had been hanging out with Batman a lot recently, which is why my surprise doubled when he started the conversation.

"So what are we going to do about the Flyboy plant?" he asked.

Once I managed to close my gaping mouth (thankfully not full of food) and recover from my shock I let the question sink in.

I sighed, "The Flyboy plant is the least of my worries right now," I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shayera asked.

"It means that I'm more worried about Baez Corp. than the Flyboy plant. Emrys and I have been talking a lot. If we just drop a bomb on the plant that'll deal with it – "

"Drop a bomb?!" Shayera exclaimed. "Do you think we're trying to start a war here?"

"Uh, no," I said. "Iggy and Gazzy make bombs all the time. It's the easiest way to get rid of facilities and stuff."

"That's not the way we do things around here," Shayera scolded. "We don't kill and we _don't _drop bombs."

"Alright forget I said anything!" I held up my hands defensively. "My point is that right now Baez Corp. is more of a threat than Flyboys."

"Care to describe your logic?" Fang asked.

"If Baez Corp. gets Emrys back and find out about us, there won't be anything stopping them. They could create an army of hybrids. I've heard directly from Emrys that Baez Caddock's main goal is world domination. We can't let that happen."

"I see your point," Shayera said. "But that doesn't mean we can drop bombs on the Flyboy plant."

"Darn, Iggy and Gazzy'll be disappointed." After all, it had been a while since I heard their famous "fire in the hole!" "Well then, what do you suppose we do about the plant? We need to get it out of the way quickly so we can focus all our attention on Baez Corp."

"Unfortunately it doesn't look like we'll have any help from the public authorities," Shayera said. "It looks like we'll have to apprehend the man in charge and take him back to the U.S. Then we'll have to destroy the facility. I'm sure – "

"Hold up," I said. "Once you've got everyone out of there I'm sure Gazzy and Iggy can take care of destroying the facility."

"By bombing it," Shayera guessed.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be killing anyone. Just destroying the Flyboys and machines."

Shayera sighed, "Fine."


	29. Playing With Fire

Chapter 29: Playing with Fire

**Okay, I know this chapter is probably boring (and short) but it's necessary. Tomorrow's chapter is boring to me, it probably won't be to you, but I just don't like it all that much. Chapter 31 and 32 is where things start to get interesting, so just bare with me.**

**Disclaimer: I believe it has been established.**

**Chapter 29: Playing with Fire**

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow we would launch our attack on the Flyboy plant. And boy did I need a workout. I had spent too much time lazing around in my room and hanging out with Fang. Guess that's what happens when you have a safe place to stay. Especially when it's as safe as the Watchtower.

I was surprised when I ran into Emrys in the workout room. Looks like the doctor thought her well enough to move around a bit. It looked like she was one of those people who had to always be doing something. Boy does that sound familiar. What can I say? We have a lot in common. When I approached her she stopped to greet me.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself," I answered. "Saw you practicing some fighting moves. Need a partner?"

"Sure," she said. "It's been a while since I've had a sparring partner."

…

I managed to find a pretty big room, one with a high enough ceiling for us to fly around. Hey, we had the ability, might as well take advantage of it. It was good practice anyway.

I soon discovered Emrys was pretty good. Almost as good as Fang actually. We had mostly been throwing punches at this point, and occasionally we would use our little advantage to dodge a hit. We were neck and neck right now; the fight was pretty much even. I guess it was time to test her aerial tactics.

I leapt into the air and hovered, waiting for her to get the message and join me. It didn't take her very long, and soon we were weaving through the air, dodging each others' blows.

Emrys threw a punch, but I maneuvered around it and came back up with a kick. I missed and discovered Emrys had wormed her way behind me. She punched and I ducked. I flew forward a few feet and turned to face her. In the air I was so much more nimble than her. Her wings were huge! They must've been fifteen feet across. It made me wonder how she kept them hidden, and if her bones were hollow like ours.

I sent a roundhouse kick her way. She caught my ankle and threw it away in one fluid motion. Suddenly my shirt was on fire. I had absolutely no idea where it could have come from, but Emrys suddenly looked horrified. I landed and put out the fire with Emrys close behind. My arm near the charred sleeve was smarting a little, but I would live.

"Oh my gosh Max I'm so sorry. It was completely instinct, I didn't mean to – "

"Wait, the fire came from _you_?"

She folded her hands behind her back and bowed her head.

"Yeah," she said. "Guess I forgot to mention it." She looked up at me. "The dragon genes also gave me the ability to manipulate fire. I've practiced so much with it that now it comes by instinct. I guess for a while there I forgot where I was…and who I was fighting."

"It's fine Emrys," I put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, I've had _much _worse than this." I smiled. "C'mon, I think we've had enough practice for today."


	30. Exit Flyboys, Enter Baez Corp

Chapter 30: Exit Flyboys, Enter Baez Corp

**Sorry I haven't posted. I'm in a pretty bad mood right now. My sister promised she'd be done with Breaking Dawn in time for her to go to her Leadership Retreat, which meant she'd be done with it last night. Of course, she wasn't so now, she took it on the Retreat with her, and I won't see it again until Wednesday, at which point I won't have time to read it because I'll have to worry about my drumline rehearsal on the next day. Anyway, enough of my rambling, I'm just pretty ticked right now.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not in the mood for this. **

**Chapter 30: Exit Flyboys, Enter Baez Corp.**

The founding members, the Flock, Emrys, and some of the other league members were all lined up outside the warehouse. Today was the day. Today we would destroy the Flyboy plant Headquarters. After today we could say goodbye to Flyboys forever.

J'onn, Shayera, Emrys, and I would be sneaking in to find the head honcho while the others would take care of the distraction.

…

The 'distraction' was now fully underway. Time to go to work. We had done a good job of sneaking through the hallways so far. We hadn't been spotted yet, and that was important considering they would recognize me right away. I wasn't sure if they would recognize the Flock or not, but hey, a girl could hope right?

Right now we were sneaking down the _only _corridor in the entire building. The main room – the one with all the machines, Flyboys, and flustered scientists – was at the moment under attack from a large group of angry superheroes, five vengeful bird kids, and a very special little dog. I almost felt sorry for them. _Almost. _

The corridor was completely white. The floor consisted of white tile, the ceiling was white, even the walls were white. Did these people have _any _originality? 'Cause it sure wasn't showing.

The four of us rounded the corner. A very important looking door was situated at the end of the hall. We were walking past a door on the left wall when some guy launched himself through it. He wasn't one of the workers, I could tell that much. Emrys gasped beside me. The guy looked at her, pointed his finger and screeched "You!" I turned to Shayera and J'onn.

"We'll handle this guy," I said. "You go find out what's behind that door."

They both nodded and dashed down the remaining length of the hall. I turned back to the guy, who was still pointing at Emrys with an outraged expression on his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to point?" I asked.

I didn't get a response. It looked like Emrys and whoever this guy was were having a staring contest.

"What are you doing here?" Emrys's voice was low and deadly. Did she know this guy?

"Mr. Caddock sent me here to make a deal with these people," he said.

Mr. Caddock? So was he from Baez Corp.?

"I was going to purchase some of their equipment to find you, but it looks like you've done my job for me."

"Sorry, returning to Baez Corp. isn't exactly part of my plan."

"You don't have a choice in the matter."

"Actually, I think she does," I said. I had just about had enough of this guy.

"And just who do you think you are?" the guy asked. My wings were well hidden, so he had no idea of my lurking power. Emrys's wings were so big and bulky that she couldn't fold them as tight as me, making them more visible.

I didn't answer his question. He didn't need to know who I was.

"If Emrys doesn't want to go with you, she doesn't have to."

A malicious smile marred his face. "Try and stop me little girl."

Everything moved so fast after that. In about ten seconds, Emrys threw a punch, missed; the guy drew a gun, grabbed me around the waist and put the muzzle to my head.

"Don't move," he said.

Emrys froze.

"Now listen to me," he growled. "And you listen closely. You're going to come with me, and we're going to go back to Baez Corp. without a fuss."

"What makes you think I'll cooperate with you?" Emrys said.

"Because if you don't," he pushed the muzzle against my head, _hard_. "She gets it."

Emrys's eyes widened. She raised her hands in a sign of surrender.

"Alright, don't hurt her," she said. "Just let her go and I'll come quietly."

"That's a good girl," he crooned.

Okay, now I really wanted to kick some Baez Corp. butt. I shifted my wings in hopes to find an opening to wriggle away. The guy seemed taken aback by the movement and it occurred to me. He hadn't figured out yet that I was just as much of a freak as Emrys. I moved my wings so they were a bit more noticeable and felt his grip loosen. Score! Now was my chance.

I elbowed him in the gut and leapt out of his reach. I heard him fire the gun but only felt plaster raining down from above. He must've instinctively pulled the trigger only to miss and hit the ceiling. By the time I recovered Emrys was already on top of him with flaming fists – not in a figurative sense here. It didn't take long to handle the Goon. We made sure to tie him up good and tight, and hide his gun where he would never think to look. Then, it was time to find the others and blow this joint.


	31. The Plan

Chapter 31: The Plan

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated. I got kinda caught up in Breaking Dawn…which by the way, was freaking awesome! Anyway, I'm getting off topic. Okay, so I know this chapter is boring, but it's necessary. Don't worry, things will start to get better soon. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own…as usual.**

**Claimer: Emrys is my prized possession. DO NOT STEAL HER!!**

**Chapter 31: The Plan**

It didn't take long to catch up to J'onn and Shayera, at which point the guy in charge had been caught.

"Looks like it's time to skedaddle," I said.

…

I heard Iggy yell "fire in the hole!" I turned to Emrys who was hovering next to me.

"If I were you, I would clear the area." I shot off higher into the sky.

I'm sure they heard the explosion on the other side of town. And if _that _didn't give them a clue, the giant mushroom cloud sure did.

…

The Flyboys were finally gone. The world was safe, and now we could go live our lives.

PSYCH!

Sure the world was safe – from Itex! Baez Corp. prepare to meet your doom! Now that we were all back at the Watchtower and the Itex goons were safely behind bars it was time to plan our next move. This time we would need all the advice Emrys could give. We didn't even know where this place was, so she was the expert here.

It wasn't long before a meeting was called. Emrys and I were the only "outsiders" since the rest of the Flock didn't need to come. The only reason I was invited to begin with was because I was the leader of the Flock.

Superman's voice intruded on my internal monologue, even though it wasn't me he was speaking to.

"Emrys," he said. "We need you to tell us everything you know about Baez Corp."

"Well," she said. A tremble was evident in her soft voice, but only to the experienced ear. She must've been nervous from all the attention. "A lot might have changed since I left. It's been about a year so I can't guarantee my information to be up to date."

"Do you know where a facility might be located?" Wonderwoman asked. "Or if they have more than one?"

"I know for sure they only have one facility. But it's huge, and…quite difficult to get to."

"Difficult to get to?" Flash asked. His feet were propped up on the table and his arms cradled the back of his head. "We're superheroes. What could make it _that _secluded?"

"It's underwater," she said. "The facility is on the floor of Lake Vyrnwy."

Well, that could be a complication.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Batman asked.

"I just know that the facility is about two acres. Then another acre is Baez's mansion."

"That's gotta be a huge mansion," I said. "What does he do with all that space?"

"Baez is just greedy," she said. "Most of it is for him, I hear he even has an inside pool."

"Isn't that a bit redundant?" I asked. That sounded like me flying from New York to Arizona on a plane.

She just shrugged.

"Does he have any acquaintances we might want to know about?" the Green Lantern asked. "A family?"

"Other than the scientists he hires, the only person close to him is Aneurin." She looked down at her hands, her eyes sad.

"Who's Aneurin?" Shayera asked softly. She, too, must've noticed Emrys's change in mood.

"He's Baez's son," she said. "I don't know what happened to his mother. He himself doesn't know."

"So you knew him?" Wonderwoman asked.

Emrys looked like she wanted to smack herself on the head. Something must've been going on between her and Aneurin that she wanted to keep a secret. But what? And why? She recovered her composure quickly, like I would have.

She nodded, "Yes I knew him."

I had a feeling _that _conversation wouldn't get off the ground no matter how many questions we asked. The Justice League soon began mumbling between themselves.

"So when do we attack?" Flash asked.

"It would be suicide to attack without first knowing what we're up against," Wonderwoman said.

J'onn crossed his arms over his chest, "Then what are you suggesting Dianna?"

"She's suggesting sending someone in to get information," Shayera interjected. "Am I right?"

Wonderwoman nodded.

"Then who would be the best person?" Superman asked.

Emrys's eyes lit up. "I'll go."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Flash said. "Wouldn't they recognize you?"

"If all goes to plan no one will see me," Emrys said. "And I know that place better than any of you. I know the best places to look."

"She has a point," Superman said.

"So when do I leave?" Emrys asked.

"No one said this had to be a solo mission," Wonderwoman said. "John and Max will go with you. If worst comes to worst he can swim you out of there." She turned to the Green Lantern. "See if Aquaman will go with you. He could be a great help down there."


	32. Dragon

Chapter 32: Dragon

_**Now **_**things start to get interesting. Hope you enjoy. And if you wouldn't mind dropping a review by…I haven't been getting many. **

**Disclaimer: do I really have to keep doing this?**

**Chapter 32: Dragon**

The mission was underway. We had met Aquaman at the lakeshore by means of the transporter, and now it was time to take a swim. Emrys and I would be joining Green Lantern in his bubble of course. Sure we're hybrids, but we can't hold our breaths _that _long.

It wasn't a very long swim. At about a mile below the surface I could see the building. I wasn't exactly sure how they had power down there, but I saw illuminated windows and a shield blocking the water from the buildings. Thankfully Emrys knew how to get past the shield so it didn't cause us many problems.

"Think anyone saw us?" I whispered.

"I don't think so," Emrys answered. "If they did I'm sure an alarm will start blaring any second."

"Well then let's get _out _of sight before someone _does _see us," GL said.

Good idea.

…

We managed to get inside without incident. Now came the tricky part. Navigating through the building to get information without being caught by some Whitecoat was going to be tough.

"You three take a look around," GL said. "I'm going to see what I can get from the workers around here." Suddenly his appearance changed. I assumed he used his ring to do it, and his Whitecoat disguise was so convincing that I had to remind myself it was only GL. "If you get into trouble, meet me where we came in."

The three of us nodded and he disappeared around the corner.

"Lead the way Emrys," I whispered.

She nodded and led us down the opposite hallway. We passed several doors but Emrys didn't seem very interested in them. We turned another corner and came face to face with a solid stainless-steel door.

"Well that just screams high security," I mumbled.

Emrys put a finger on her lips and entered seven numbers into the keypad next to the door. I was stunned when the door slowly swung towards us, but what rested on the other side nearly knocked me off my feet. I noticed Emrys's gaping mouth and was glad I wasn't the only one caught off guard. Aquaman wasn't showing any emotion, but I knew he wasn't really unsurprised.

"How –" Emrys stuttered.

I saw movement on the ceiling in the corner. A red dot of light and a camera lens.

"I don't know how they did it Emrys but we have to get out of here."

I snatched her arm and pulled her down the hallway with Aquaman close behind. An alarm started blaring and 'intruder alert' echoed through the corridors. I saw armed guards burst threw a door behind us and whirled around the corner. My paranoia had contributed to memorizing escape routes so I didn't need Emrys to lead the way. I heard gunshots, but they weren't on our tail yet. Just one more hallway. There was the exit! And amazingly it wasn't guarded by armed machines.

I burst through the doors expecting fresh air, only to get the smell of fish and lake water. For a minute there I thought the School had somehow been flooded. Maybe I _can't _think straight under pressure.

I got to the place where we entered the shield and started to panic. Where was the Green Lantern? He said to meet here if we got into trouble. Surely he had heard the alarms, so where was he? The goons that had been chasing us caught up and cornered us against the shield. It looked like we would have to fight our way out until GL could get here. I turned to face the gunmen.

"Looks like we have to hold our own until GL gets here," I muttered through my teeth.

Emrys gave a small nod, a determined look in her eye. Her attack was so sudden no one had a chance to react – not even me. Some of the grass was on fire and bullets were flying every which way. Emrys disappeared into a mass of goons, and I figured the fight had begun. Good thing too, it had been a while since I had been involved in a decent butt kicking.

We were drastically outnumbered but we were holding out own. We just had to wait for the Green Lantern to –

"Max!"

There he was! Now we needed to get the heck out of here. I turned to find Emrys but didn't see her anywhere. GL landed next to me and put up a shield around us.

"C'mon," he said. "We're getting out of here." He motioned to Aquaman who dove through the shield.

"What about Emrys?" I asked.

"No time," he said. "Soon it won't be just armed guards after us. We have what we came for."

"But – "

No matter how much I objected, the Green Lantern wouldn't listen. We left Emrys behind. And I knew exactly what they were going to do to her, because I had been in her shoes not that long ago.

…

When we got back to the Watchtower I knew they were going to call a meeting. I knew what I had to report, and I was ready. I was ready to tell them about the monster waiting for us. I was ready to tell them about the dragon.


	33. Old Friends

Chapter 33: Old Friends

**For all of you asking me if the Cullens were going to come back in…here's your answer. Enjoy, and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't think I'm really going to bother. If you really want to know look at all the other 32 chapters. **

**Chapter 33: Old Friends**

I still had no idea how they did it. I had no clue how they pulled it off. A real, living, fire-breathing dragon. And I was sure it was their secret weapon. Especially considering they already had an army of armed robots fifty times better than the latest Flyboy. I had heard about that from Green Lantern at the meeting. That was about the only thing I heard though. I tried to convince myself that we really hadn't left Emrys behind, but I failed miserably. The only other thing I heard was what Batman said after we told them about Emrys. He said he planted a camera on her, and that we'd be able to see what was going on. I didn't want to watch. I already knew what they would do to her.

…

It was hard to sleep that night. I couldn't stop thinking about Emrys. From what the Green Lantern said, even the entire Justice League couldn't stand up to that army _and _a dragon without taking some casualties. We needed help, and I knew just where to find it. I just hoped they would agree.

…

The next morning, I asked Shayera if she would mind helping me with something.

"What do you need?" she asked as she put two sausage patties on her tray.

"I need to visit some friends, and I wondered if you would come with me."

"Um, sure," she said. "I have a meeting with someone after breakfast. Once I'm done we can go."

Thank God. Other than the Flock Shayera was the only one I really trusted around here.

…

Shayera met me by the transporter. We wouldn't be taking a Javelin this time.

"So where're we headed?" she asked.

I followed her onto the transporter.

"You'll see," I said.

The metallic insides of the Watchtower disappeared to be replaced by grey skies and green trees. We were in the forest. I wasn't exactly sure where though. Good thing we had wings right?

…

It didn't take long to spot the house. It was huge after all. I suspected Alice would be expecting us, but I didn't care.

I had just made it to the front door when it opened of its own accord. Either they had seen us land or Alice saw us coming. I suspected the latter considering she was the one who answered.

"Hey Alice."

Her expression was confused, but not angry.

"Why are you here?" it wasn't a demand, just an honest question.

"I um. I need your help."

Alice glanced behind me at Shayera.

"Don't worry, you can trust her."

Shayera never bothered to hide her wings. She didn't need to, being Thanagarian and all. So of course it caused Alice to wonder.

"Is she like you?" she asked.

"No, but her story might be a little more difficult to believe than mine."

"Well then it must be quite a tale."

I smiled, but then I remembered why I was here.

"Listen," I said. "You might want to get everyone together. When I said I needed your help I wasn't kidding."

"Of course," she stood aside to allow us entry.

Shayera and I sat in the living room while we waited for Alice to usher everyone downstairs. Apparently Bella had decided to come over because when Edward descended the stairs she was right next to him. Everyone was a bit surprised to see me back so soon. They thought the Flock was gone for good.

Once everyone was settled I decided it was time for me to explain myself.

"Before you start explaining," Edward said. He must've been reading my mind. "Why don't you tell us about your new friend?"

This was going to be a doozy. Did vampires believe life existed on other planets? Because if not they were going to be in for quite a shock.

"Well, have any of you ever heard of the Justice League?"

Dead silence. Oh boy.


	34. Nightmares and Daydreams

Chapter 34: Nightmares and Daydreams

**Since band camp is this week, my posts are probably going to be early in the morning before I leave, or late at night after I get home and shower. Just thought I'd let you know in advance. So, this is one of my favorite chapters, and if any of you out there are Avatar fans, I bet you can guess where I got the title. It fits pretty well too. And, this is not in Max's part of view…you probably would have guessed that though. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh.**

**Chapter 34: Nightmares and Daydreams**

**Emrys P.O.V**

I didn't want to wake up. I wanted to float in the black recesses of sleep forever. I didn't want to wake up because I knew where I was. And I did not want to be here. This place had spawned my nightmares, ruined my childhood. This place was Baez Corp. and it was my own personal Hell.

I refused to open my eyes, but that didn't stop me from smelling, hearing, from feeling. And everything I smelled, heard, and felt just confirmed the one thing I had hoped with all my soul wasn't true. I could smell the chemicals, the sterile plastic, the metal. I could feel the solid iron encasing my hands to the middle of my forearm, and my feet all the way to my shins. I could feel the strong restraints holding my spread wings in place. I could hear the zap and pop of the electric cage bars. They were being extra cautious. They wanted me back badly. If that was the case, there was no hope.

I was tired and sore from the fight last night. Even at my full strength I wouldn't be able to get out of this. Not without help. I wouldn't have been able to get out the first time if I hadn't had help from _him_. But he couldn't do it again. It would raise too much suspicion. I didn't think the League would be coming for me either. They had too much to worry about. The super hi-tech robot army and the – the dragon.

I would die here eventually. Soon they wouldn't have a use for me. They had already replaced me with a pureblood dragon. The only thought that reassured me was the hope that I would get to see _him _one more time before the eternal darkness came. If he cared for me as much as he let on, he would do everything in his power to keep me safe. But he could only do so much. After all, he was only sixteen.

My hair was tickling my face, but I didn't care. Maybe if I kept my eyes closed and didn't move I would fall back asleep, or daydream about how life was at the Watchtower. My mind drifted to a surprising array of memories. Memories of him. His blue-grey eyes sparkling with concern. His hand running through his short smoky-brown hair. His hair looked too much like his father's, but I had never seen those eyes before. He must've gotten them from his mother. I always wondered who she was, if she was as kind as her son, or if she had been just as much of a demon as her tyrannical husband.

The door slammed open, but I didn't react. I didn't want them to know I was awake. I didn't want to _be _awake. There were two pairs of footsteps. One sounded familiar.

"I told you Simon," said a male voice.

I had heard it before. But where? Why couldn't I recognize it?

"She's asleep just like I said she would be."

I guess my sleeping act was pretty convincing.

"Now I'm sure you have more to do. You best go tend to it."

The other pair of feet – Simon – began their journey back through the door. The one who had spoke still remained.

"Emrys?"

It was that voice. Why couldn't I place it!? I could feel the memories buried deep inside, and my heart was telling me they were fond memories.

"Emrys," the voice repeated.

The zapping and popping stopped. What happened to the electric cage?

The voice was closer this time, "Emrys I know you're awake." It almost sounded pleading. "Please open your eyes."

A hand held my cheek. I knew that hand. It had held me so many times. I didn't want to open my eyes. If I did the hand would disappear. I was just getting my hopes up.

"Emrys," the sweet scent of his breath entered my nostrils. I couldn't keep my eyes closed anymore. This was too vivid to be a figment of my imagination.

I lifted my head, and opened my eyes. _He _was standing there, his thumb wiping away my tears.


	35. Asking For Help

Chapter 35: Asking For Help

'**Kay, I know it's short. Just deal okay? Anyway, this one is back with Max, don't worry, you'll get some more Emrys tomorrow. Oh, and you might want to take a quick glance back at chapter 33. These kinda flow together a little, unless you have pretty good memory. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 35: Asking For Help**

"What do you need our help with?" Carlisle asked.

"I assumed Edward had already picked it from my brain."

"Max," he said. "I told you last time that I try to give others their privacy. Although your previous comment seemed to confuse your friend."

"Yeah," I scratched the back of my neck. "I didn't really explain to her."

"So she doesn't know?" Bella asked.

I shook my head. The present vampires sighed.

"Okay, what's the secret?" Shayera asked.

"Well," Edward said.

Carlisle finished for him with a rather blunt reply. "We're vampires."

Shayera looked at me. "You tend to make strange friends don't you?"

I shrugged.

"So does this have anything to do with the Flyboy plant?" Edward asked.

"No, um – wait a second. I never told you about that."

I could see the guilt in Edward's face as I glared at him.

"I eavesdropped."

I folded my arms over my chest. I was angry, but I guess what he did couldn't be helped. We had more important things to worry about. Things like Emrys.

"Listen," I said. "This time I think we're in over our heads."

It took me a little while to explain about Emrys and Baez Cop. But they sat patiently and listened.

"We need your help. Even if we call in reserve members the League will still take casualties."

"Why us?" Rosalie asked. "Why do you need _our _help?"

"Because you guys are practically indestructible," I said.

Carlisle seemed a little unsure about the idea.

"I don't know Max," he said. "We could expose ourselves. If someone found out vampires are real the Volturi would come after us for sure."

They had told me about the Volturi before, and the thought of them sent shivers up my spine. But we needed their help. Badly.

"We'll have to think about it," Carlisle said. "Until then you're welcome to stay."

"No. Thank you but I'm sure they'll be waiting for us back at the Watchtower."

…

I slept a little easier that night. Even with the Cullens' decision hanging over my head.

The next morning I decided to go to the Cullens alone. It might be easier then if they refuse.


	36. Living on Love

Chapter 36: Living on Love

**I really love this chapter. I could probably read it over and over again. Anyway, we've once again switched to Emrys. And in case you haven't been able to figure out (cuz I made it less obvious then I first realized) you find out who **_**he **_**is in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: no, I didn't forget last chapter…I did it on purpose.**

**Chapter 36: Living on Love**

The first thing they did when they realized I was awake was examine me. It was humiliating. They invaded my privacy to the greatest extent. But then I was less than an animal, so to them I had no privacy. They didn't release me while they did it either. I wasn't able to resist, but I didn't show them how it affected me. They didn't need the satisfaction of making me miserable. At least they didn't take my clothes. They wouldn't make me wear whatever they had hidden in their closets. At least not this time.

_He _didn't come back today. Instead Baez showed up. He was the last person I ever wanted to see.

"Well, my dragoness has returned to me."

I kept my head bowed. I didn't want to look into his piercing, dead black eyes.

"You really surprised me. I never expected you to have a rebellious side. You were always too quiet."

He was acting nice to me, but I really wanted to hit him. I wanted to hit him so hard he'd still be feeling it twenty years from now. I wanted him to know how it felt to be me. How it felt to be on the receiving end of his money decisions.

"I'm rather disappointed. I never suspected you the type to spy."

I didn't move, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. My scientists found the camera."

Against my better judgment I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

He growled at me and pressed a red button on a remote he was holding. The pain was totally unexpected and I cried out more from the surprise.

"The camera found in your sweatshirt. Where did it come from? Who sent you?"

His tone was angry, but I didn't know how to answer. My silence was punished by another electric shock.

One of the Justice League members must've planted it on me before I left on the mission. I suspected Batman. But I couldn't tell them that. I couldn't tell them about my friends. Baez, however, did not appreciate my silence to his questions. It wasn't long before I was out cold.

…

When I came to the room was dark except for the blue glow of the electric cage. It must've been late. They must have closed up and retired for the night. I was more than sore. My whole body throbbed, but I wouldn't complain. It was just going to get worse.

The door opened and closed. Who would be wandering the facility this late at night? I could see the outline of a boy, but then the cage was turned off and we were thrown into darkness. I could hear the boy's breathing. He stood right in front of me. It was _him_.

"Emrys," he whispered.

"Turn on a light," I said.

"I can't. Someone will see."

"I don't care. I want to see you." It had been so long. Too long.

He sighed, "Em."

He couldn't see my desperate expression. "Please."

The lights were blinding, but I didn't care. I could see him. He cupped my cheek with his hand. I never wanted this moment to end.

"How are you faring?" he asked.

I didn't know how to answer.

"I saw what he did to you today. I won't let it happen again."

"Don't say that." I leaned my face into his hand. "There's no way you can stop him."

"Emrys, where have you been? Where did you get the camera?"

I knew I could trust him. He was on my side.

"I'm not sure where the camera came from, but I've been staying with some friends."

"Friends? What friends? I can contact them. Ask for help."

"No, they have more important things to worry about."

"Just tell me who they are."

I sighed. He was as stubborn as Max.

"The Justice League, but please don't get them involved."

He didn't answer. I knew he wasn't going to listen.

"Don't worry Em. I'm going to get you out of here. Just like last time."

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. I wanted so badly to believe him. He took a step closer, and though he had to stretch to reach, he hugged me. He held me as close as he could, and I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him but since I couldn't I just cried into his shoulder. When my sobs quieted he pulled away.

"I promise you Em, we're going to get out of this. I'll find a way." He kissed my forehead. "I love you Emrys."

"Thank you Aneurin."


	37. Well That Was Unexpected

Chapter 37: Well

**Now we're back to Max, and we will be for the next few chapters. It's about to start getting really good guys!**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Chapter 37: Well. That Was Unexpected**

I went to the Cullens' alone. I didn't know what I expected their answer to be, but I knew it could mean life or death for Emrys. Alice welcomed me at the door; she was expecting me. She ushered me to the living room where the others began to gather. Soon all the Cullens were seated with expressionless faces. The spot next to Edward usually filled by Bella was vacant at the moment. I assumed she had stayed home today, wherever that may be.

"So I'm guessing you came for an answer?" Alice asked.

I nodded. Alice looked to Carlisle, turning the conversation over to him.

"It's a very hard decision," he said. "I'm afraid it has yet to be made. Now would be a good time."

"If this is about your identity, I think it would be quite safe," I said.

Carlisle waved for me to continue.

"You would be fighting alongside a group of superheroes. You wouldn't seem any different than the rest of us freaks."

"Point taken," Carlisle said. "My worry however, is not just that our identity could be revealed." He shifted in his chair. "I'm just wondering how much difference seven vampires will make."

That comment made me nervous. How much difference _would _they make?

"We need all the help we can get."

Carlisle looked at Edward. Silence reigned, and my confusion and anxiety grew.

"Calm down Max," I think that was one of the first times Jasper ever spoke to me.

I involuntarily relaxed. _Stupid vampire, don't mess with my emotions. _I crossed my arms. _It's rude._

"Well Max," Carlisle said. "If that's the case, I hope you don't mind if we invite some acquaintances."

Rosalie gasped, "You wouldn't."

Carlisle stood, "We have no other alternative. Edward, I'm afraid since we can't cross the border Bella and Max will have to go alone."

Edward nodded grimly.

"Why don't you drive Max to Bella's house and explain the situation."

Edward stood and ushered me to the giant garage. What the heck were they talking about? And why was Rosalie so against the idea? What was going _on_!?

The ride alone with Edward was a little awkward but it didn't really bother me. Awkwardness was not at the top of my worry list right now. I stayed wrapped up in my own little world until the car came to a stop in a driveway next to a really, really old faded red truck. We both got out of his shiny silver Volvo, and I followed him to the door. He knocked and twenty seconds later Bella answered.

"Oh, hey Edward," she stood to the side to let us enter. "Alice just called. She told me you were coming over but didn't say why."

"I have a favor to ask love," he said.

She didn't answer, expecting him to continue.

"We're looking for more recruits. Seven vampires won't make a tremendous difference."

Her brows furrowed as she stared at Edward, but in about a second that all changed.

"Wait. You're seriously not going to ask _them_ are you?"

I was getting ticked _real _fast. Who was this _them _everyone kept talking about!? I could tell Edward knew about my mood by the way he kept throwing glances at me, but he wasn't doing anything about it at the moment.

"Listen Bella, we're going to need their help."

"No, I won't ask them, to endanger their lives again."

"That's ridiculous. You were there when we destroyed the newborns. You still haven't got it in your head that they can take care of themselves?"

Bella stood still, a worry line forming on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this of you," he held her cheek. "But would you turn your back on a friend when your help was most needed?"

Bella sighed, "You're right."

He kissed her forehead.

"I'll go call Seth. They deserve a warning."

"Of course." He dropped his hand and Bella went for the phone.

_Explain. Now. _If I said it out loud I might not have been able to control myself, and I knew he was listening anyway.

He sighed. "Remember when we told you about the Quileute tribe?"

I nodded.

"Remember when we told you about their…heritage?"

I think I knew where this was leading.

"Wait. I thought you two were mortal enemies."

"Mortal isn't quite the right word." He smiled.

"Mortal, immortal, I really don't care. Now quit stalling."

"I thought you had figured it out already."

"If you were listening closer you would've heard that I had," I tapped my temple. "I was making sure."

"Good. Otherwise I might have reason to worry. And the Quileute tribe has formed…what I guess you could call an alliance."

My gaze shifted to where Bella was out of sight, supposedly talking with whoever this Seth guy was. It sounded like something pretty big had happened since my first run in with the Cullens. Something centered on Bella. I looked at Edward. He nodded, answering my silent musings. I heard footsteps coming from the previous area of my thoughtful glare. Bella had finished her conversation.

"Come on Max," she said. "They're waiting for us in La Push, and I didn't give them any details so I suspect they'll be suspicious."

Great. I was going to meet a pack of werewolves. Soon my life would be complete.


	38. The Moment of Truth

Chapter 38: The Moment of Truth

**Last day of band camp, should be pretty easy. And then it's bday party time! Even though my birthday was the 20****th**** of last month, but anyway. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say it?**

**Chapter 38: The Moment of Truth**

Edward drove to the border in his Volvo. Bella and I were in her truck ahead of him. We stopped at the border. Edward got out of his car and came up to the rolled down driver's side window.

"Be careful," he said. "I won't be there to watch out for you. And with Jacob gone I'm not sure I can trust them."

"Stop worrying Edward," Bella said. "They aren't going to hurt me, even if I _am _getting married to a vampire."

Getting married? That's new.

"And even if something does happen – which I'm sure won't – Max will be there."

That didn't seem to reassure him much.

"I'll be fine," I saw her squeeze one of the hands gripping the cab door. "Love you." She pecked him on the lips.

"Good luck," he said. He backed away, and Bella drove across the border.

…

Werewolves in human form were a lot bigger than I had originally envisioned. They were the tallest people I had ever seen. Even the mutants I had faced before weren't that tall. And they weren't just tall either. They were almost as muscled as Emmett! Did these guys work out or something? What was more unnerving was the fact that all their eyes were trained on me.

"Bella," the biggest one said. His eyes didn't move from me. "Who is she? Why did you bring her here?"

Then he looked at Bella. She looked down at her feet, scratching the back of her neck.

"Listen Sam," she sighed and looked up at him. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Why should we help you?" a boy in the back of the room shouted.

"Quiet Paul," the big one – Sam – said.

"Actually it's me who's asking the favor," I said. I felt bad Bella was taking all this grief from the werewolves because of me.

Every eye whirled to me. I was the center of attention…again.

"Who are you to ask people you don't even know for a favor?" Sam asked.

"Because the world could depend on it!" that came out a little harsher than I intended. I covered my eyes with my hand and managed to get a grip. So far it had been a long and taxing week. I sighed and removed my hand. "Maybe it's not the world, but lots of innocent people could get hurt."

Sam's eyes narrowed and he turned to Bella.

"You told her? I thought we could trust you."

"Look, it doesn't matter who told me." I did _not _want this getting out of hand. "It would hardly be fair if I told on you anyway."

Sam turned to me, his eyes still narrowed and his brows now turned downward.

"Do I really look like someone from Forks?" I turned to Bella, "do I really look _that _normal?"

"Bella what's she talking about?" Sam asked.

"Right," I mumbled. I pulled off my jacket and before they could question my sanity I unfurled my wings. "Does that answer your question?"

Everyone was standing stock-still…except for Bella. She was glancing between me and the werewolves and pretty much gnawing her lip off at the same time. I was getting tired of the gawking. I got enough of it when we were on the run. I sighed, folded my wings, and pulled my jacket back on. No one had moved.

"Hello?" I asked. "Are your brains functioning properly?"

Silence.

"Oh come on people! You can change into giant horse-sized wolves and you interact with _vampires _on a daily basis! Get a grip!"

That managed to snap them back to reality. I turned to Bella.

"With what they do everyday you wouldn't think they'd get so shaken up by one mutant bird kid."

She shrugged.

"Alright then," Sam said. "We'll talk, but let's do it with a bit more privacy."

…

Sam ordered everybody else to leave. It was just Sam, Bell, some old guy in a wheelchair, and me.

"So you know our story," Sam said shooting Bella a glance. "What's yours?"

"I'd love to tell you, but it's a really long one and we don't have enough time."

Sam didn't look happy about my answer, but he was just going to have to deal. He folded his buff forearms over his chest.

"Alright then," he said. "What's your favor?"

I sighed. The moment of truth was upon me.


	39. The Decision

Chapter 39: The Decision

**So next chapter, things get freakin' crazy. Just thought I'd let you know. Right now I'm working on writing chapter 45. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer.**

**Chapter 39: The Decision**

Surprisingly it didn't take long to explain the situation. Although the look on Sam's face didn't make me very confident, especially after I had finished.

"What's in it for us?" Sam asked. "Give us a good reason to help you."

"Um, you'll be involved in helping to save the world," I said.

If it was possible it looked like his frown deepened.

"Sam," Bella said. "I know you're nervous about this, and I know you don't really want to work with the Cullens again."

Sam narrowed his eyes at her.

"But this is serious. If we had time to tell you the whole story I'm sure you'd understand more, but Max has been through a lot. And she's told me that one of her friends is going through that right now. They need your help."

Sam looked at the old man in the wheelchair for advice.

"It's up to you Sam," he said. "You're the Alpha."

Sam sighed and looked back up at us.

"Alright," he said. "When do we leave?"

Inside I was dancing in celebration. But on the outside I just smiled. I was Maximum Ride, and I would remain composed. And then it hit me. How was I getting back to the Watchtower!?

…

I decided it would be best to get the Cullens to the Watchtower first. Bella offered to drive me but flying was faster. Especially when it came to the hunk of faded red metal she drove. I would have to come up with a plan to get in touch with the JL on the way.

It was drizzling outside, but it didn't bother me much. I was a mutant bird kid after all. When I got to the border, that shiny silver Volvo was still parked where we left it. I decided Edward deserved to know what was going on. He rolled down the window when I landed next to his car.

"They agreed," I said. "I'm heading back to your house to get you guys to the Watchtower."

"I'll follow you," he said.

I launched myself back into the sky. I assumed he knew the way back to his own house so I didn't bother waiting for him.

…

I beat Edward to the house. I wasn't surprised really. I could fly over 200 miles an hour after all. What did surprise me was Shayera and the Green Lantern inside getting to know the Cullens. That solved getting in touch with the Justice League. Once the situation was explained, GL agreed to go up with the Cullens while Shayera and I went back for the Quileutes.

I felt like a messenger bird, flying back and forth between Forks and La Push. When Shayera and I got there, Bella and the pack were waiting for us.

"Is this everyone?" I asked when we landed.

Sam nodded. I turned towards Bella.

"Will you be alright getting home on your own?" I asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows. What did I say?

"I'm going with you," she said.

"That's ridiculous." She would just get herself hurt, and then Edward would be after my feathery hide. "You can't even fight."

"I wasn't going to."

Now I got it. Wherever Edward goes, Bella is sure to follow.

"I swear not to leave the Watchtower."

I sighed. "Alright. Just stay out of the way so your vampire boyfriend doesn't slaughter me when you wind up in the hospital."

She crossed her arms and gave me a skeptical look.

"Are we ready?" Shayera asked.

I nodded. Shayera put a hand to her hear.

"All right J'onn," she said. "Go ahead."

"Beam us up Scotty," I said. **(A/N Yeah, I know, my dad's a Star Trek goober and I just **_**had **_**to add that in. Sorry.)**

La Push vanished, and when the Watchtower appeared everyone was looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Man I've always wanted to say that." I ignored their stares and went off the find the Flock. It was time to go to work.


	40. The Battle Begins

Chapter 40: The Battle Begins

**Here we go guys. Hold on tight for the ride.**

**Sorry for updating twice, but I forgot somethings that kinda screwed it up. **

**Chapter 40: The Battle Begins**

**Emrys P.O.V**

I wasn't expecting anything exciting to happen today. It surprised me when a group of guards started leading me out of the room. Mind you my arms were encased in metal cuffs and my wings were pretty much immobilized, but it was the first time I was given the chance to walk on my own two feet. They surprised me again when they took off the restraints, shoved me in a room, and slammed the door behind me. When I turned around though, I realized it wasn't just a room. It was an arena, an inescapable one. My gut clenched. This couldn't be good.

Aneurin was sitting with his father and all the other scientists behind a protective clear shield. He was upset, but he was doing a good job of hiding it. I would probably be the only one to notice.

I heard a bellow and several shouts from the other side of the arena. What I saw made my heart climb into my throat. They were going to make me fight that monster. My so-called successor. Winner got to keep their life. Winner got to be Baez's slave.

The thing bellowed again and struggled against the chains. The guards were struggling to get it into the arena. I was sure they wanted to be about as far away from that thing as I did. And trust me, I didn't want to be anywhere near it.

Once they got it inside they didn't even bother to get the chains off. They got out of there as fast as they could, leaving me with a very, _very _angry dragon. Said dragon stopped bellowing. I saw it raise its head and sniff. It smelled something. It smelled _me_. It looked me square in the eye, and I knew then that I didn't have much of a chance. It charged at me, bellowing again. I spread my wings and launched myself out of reach before it could even get close. It shot a pillar of fire at me from its mouth and I just barely managed to avoid being charred alive.

The dragon stopped and turned to where I was hovering before launching another stream of flames. This time I blocked it with my own fire. I shot a burst of fire to see what it would do, but it just bounced off the dragon's scales. How the heck was I supposed to hurt it?!

I didn't have time to think about it when the dragon spread its own wings and flew up to join me. This was where I had the advantage. I was about as nimble as Max compared to the thing. Its body was so big and bulky that its wings had to be at least twenty feet each.

I flew to the other side of the arena hoping to come up with an idea while I kept it on the run. I flew a lot faster than it but it had a long flamethrower range. I winced when it singed my wingtips and dove to avoid the full force of the fire. I tried to thing of any weak spots a dragon might have. Most of its body was covered in reddish-brown scales, which basically acted like armor. Of course! _Most _of its body was covered, but its belly was left completely unprotected.

With some ducking and weaving I managed to position myself perfectly. As I was flying past I launched my strongest burst of fire at the creature's vulnerable underbelly. It bellowed again, but I was too preoccupied to see its tail. It crashed into me like an anvil hurdling through space. I slammed into the shield and slid ten feet to the floor. I was surprised I didn't black out, but I knew I had broken _something_.

In my daze I looked beyond the shield and noticed everyone was gone. The dragon was huddled in a corner bellowing from its new burn. I was rather disoriented, but I managed to push myself to my feet using the shield for support.

"Emrys!"

Aneurin was on the opposite end of the arena. When I looked up he sprinted to my side. My ribs were hurting. I think a few of them were broken.

"Aneurin?" I gasped to catch my breath. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," he said helping me to stand straight. "But I think some friends have come to your rescue."

He helped me out of the arena and didn't bother to close the doors behind us. I didn't think the dragon would be bothering us again.

**So, exciting news! I have finished my fanfiction, no, this is not the last chapter. I'm not **_**that **_**cruel. So you'll be getting one chapter a day until I get to the Epilogue. This is so freaking exciting!**


	41. Master

Chapter 41: Master

**I know the chapters are going to be shorter than usual, but they're still going to be good chapters, so yeah. Anyway, I have to work on my stupid summer reading cuz school starts Monday. I'm gonna die.**

**Disclaimer: me no own. **

**Chapter 41: Master**

**Emrys P.O.V**

Aneurin and I split up. I could manage on my own for now, so we decided it was the best idea. I was going to try and find one of my friends while Aneurin looked for his father. Unfortunately that plan backfired considering I was standing face to face with Baez Caddock himself.

He looked livid. But then I guess I would too if my top-secret underwater base was under attack.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I didn't respond. I never said much to him.

"Speak!" he shouted.

I just clamped my mouth tighter.

"It's fear isn't it? That's good. The servant should fear the master."

He better watch his mouth or he's going to have a pretty ticked off dragon hybrid on his hands. He took a step closer, but I didn't back away. If he got close enough to do anything I'd be able to defend myself. He stopped when his face was about five inches from mine.

"So what will it be my dragoness?" he reached up to touch my hair.

In a split second I slapped his hand away.

"I'm not your dragoness," I sneered. I had lived with his treatment of me for long enough.

"Why of course you are. I created you; you belong to me. I am your master."

"You didn't create me. You made me a freak. You are not my master."

His lips curled up in a smile, but it wasn't a happy smile. It was a warning. I saw him draw the knife, and moved away, but apparently I wasn't fast enough. He still had a good grip on the handle when he stabbed my leg, so when I backed away the blade came free and my blood went everywhere. It hurt my leg to stand but I wouldn't let myself show weakness in front of him. I managed to slap the knife out of his hand but he caught my wrist.

"I didn't want it to end this way," he said.

Translation: "I don't want to loose my prized weapon."

I took a few deep breaths.

"Too bad," I snarled.

I launched a fireball at him, but I didn't see if it hit him or not because something slammed into me and I hit the wall. It rattled several more of my bones, and turned my world dark.


	42. Defiance

Chapter 42: Defiance

**So, I just thought I'd let you know that from chapter one to thirty-two took up a **_**whole notebook.**_** I'm not kidding, every page front to back, even though the front of the first page was devoted to the story idea. I got about halfway through the second notebook. Anyway, my goal is to get to 100 reviews before this story ends. Think you guys can do it? It's all up to you; only you guys can make it happen. Enjoy!**

**By the way, I'm just gonna quite posting disclaimers, what's the point at chapter 42 right?**

**Chapter 42: Defiance**

**Aneurin P.O.V**

My father was standing over her. He had a grotesque burn on one of his hands, but I was more worried about Emrys's blood pooling around her unconscious body. He stood straight and frowned at me.

"There you are Aneurin," he said. "Come help me with this. I've made quite a mess haven't I?"

I just snapped. The rage clawed at my insides like a monster trying to break free.

"Get away from her," I growled.

I saw my father hesitate. He narrowed his eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" he asked.

How could I have ever called him my father? He was more of a monster than the dragon was. Instead of repeating my earlier demand I approached him. Even though he stood about a foot taller than me I didn't care. I made sure my nose was about an inch from his.

"I said, get away from her." I threw a punch so hard I was pretty sure I broke a knuckle.

When my father recovered and turned to face me I knew for a fact that I had broken his nose. That didn't do anything for his temper. He was fuming when he snatched my wrist in his iron grasp.

"Wretched, ungrateful boy!" he shouted.

He twisted my arm and I thought I heard something crack. After my cry of pain he released my arm, only to slap me across the face with his unburned hand.

"Now you listen to me," he said. "You're going to find me a gun, and I'm going to put that monstrous demon out of her misery." I saw him point a finger at Emrys and completely lost it. Now he had gone too far.

"If you think I'm going to help you kill Emrys you've got one sick and twisted mind."

With that I kicked him into some high-tech computer looking equipment where he hit his head and passed out. The second he was out I whirled around and knelt down next to Emrys. There was already way too much of her blood on the floor and her pulse was weak. She needed help. Suddenly an alarm blared.

"Warning. Shield malfunction. All personnel please report to emergency submarines. Repeat…"

I didn't know if I would be able to carry her with a broken arm, but I was going to have to try. We couldn't stay here any longer.

…

It was the longest and most excruciating walk through the science facility I had ever made. My broken arm could barely hold Emrys's weight, and she was obviously underweight as it was. When I finally made it outside I was greeted with the mass destruction of my father's robot army. Most of the attackers from earlier were gone, probably evacuating because of the soon to collapse shield.

I set Emrys down to give my arm a rest. What now? I couldn't go any farther and there was no way I was leaving Emrys behind. The shield was going to give soon and even if I tried I probably wouldn't make it to the submarines in time.

"Excuse me," a voice said above me.

A boy about my age with bronze hair was standing over me.

"Shouldn't you be getting to the subs?" he asked.

"My arm's broken," I said. "I can't carry her."

He nodded and lifted Emrys into his arms.

"Let's get out of here before the shield falls."

I nodded and stood to follow him.

…

The shore of Lake Vyrnwy was crowded with paramedics, members of the public authorities, and a bunch of people dressed in weird costumes. The guy carrying Emrys set her on the ground and I knelt down next to her.

"Edward!" a voice called.

A blonde girl was sprinting towards us.

"You found her," she knelt down next to Emrys.

"Yes, but I'm afraid she's in bad shape," he said.

I saw the girl look up at him and I did too. I wish he wouldn't have said that. It just made her condition all the more real.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"The scent of her blood is weaker than most. It smells like she barely has enough to survive."

The scent of her blood? What _was_ he?

The girl turned to me and narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Aneurin Caddock," I returned her glare. "How do you know Emrys?"

"We're friends." She looked down at Emrys and then back at me. "Look we really don't have time for this."

At that moment one of the paramedics walked up to us.

"Do you need help?" he asked.

Of course he was saying all of this in Welsh so I was sure Edward wasn't getting any of it.

"He wants to know if he should take Emrys to a hospital," I explained in English.

"No," it was the girl who responded. "The Justice League has better facilities to take care of her."

I quickly translated and the paramedic left.

"C'mon," the girl said to the boy. "Let's get her to the Watchtower."


	43. Who Are You?

Chapter 43: Who Are You

**Wow, I can't believe I'm up before 9:00. Guess I better get used to it, school starts Monday. So, I know you guys are sad but the story is winding down. There's only a few chapters and an epilogue left, and I'm honestly kind of glad it's almost over. I wouldn't be able to keep up with it during the school year. Anyway, hope you enjoy. P.S. This has switched back to Max P.O.V. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Chapter 43: Who Are You?**

"Listen Aneurin," I said. "If that's who you really are. You can't do any more for her. You just have to let Dr. Cullen and the others help her."

I was having some difficulty persuading him to leave Emrys's side. He was very persistent, and I had a broken arm so I couldn't forcefully drag him from the room like I usually would have.

"Dr. Cullen is a fantastic surgeon alright? If you stay here no one will be able to help her."

That seemed to get his attention. He was in a sling of his own, but he hadn't left Emrys's side. If this was the Aneurin Emrys had mentioned before, then everything became clear to me. Aneurin sighed, shot one last longing glance at Emrys's unconscious form, and slowly followed me out of the room. Now what to do with him? I decided he could use some company so I took him to the room Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang shared where the rest of the Flock was gathered.

Like me with my arm the rest of them hadn't come out of the fight unscathed. Fang was now on crutches, Gazzy was nursing a previously dislocated shoulder, both Nudge and Angel were sensitive after several small wing fractures, and Iggy had a nasty concussion. Even though the JL hadn't taken any casualties, most hadn't come out of the fight without some kind of injury.

We never saw the dragon, but those robots were more than enough to keep us occupied. I could only take one at a time. They were very strong, and though they were almost as easy to dismember as a Flyboy, their speed was just a little bit slower than a vampire's. The Cullens and the pack were probably the only ones to come out of it unscathed. I assumed it was because the Cullens could take on two or three at a time and beat all of them. The werewolves on the other hand, could take on five, but that was most likely just because of their sheer size.

The pack had already gone back to La Push. They had no desire to be here, especially if the 'bloodsuckers' were intent on staying. Whatever. I was glad the Cullens were staying. We needed Carlisle's expertise. Bella had to go home before her father started worrying, so Edward went with her, but the rest of the Cullens were staying.

I shook my head. It was time to come back to the present. I had learned these corridors so well that it was easy to find the Flock's rooms, so it was no surprise that I had managed to make it to Fang's room without really thinking about it. Aneurin was still behind me, and when I opened the door he followed me inside. I wasn't sure he was all there. It looked like he was staring off into space.

…

Introductions had been made, and now Aneurin was sitting in a corner by himself. He was holding his head with his good hand, his other in a sling, and I started to feel sorry for him. Was all that worry over Emrys?

"So how's Emrys?" Nudge asked. We were all worried.

"I don't know," I said. "Carlisle hasn't said anything, but we all know it's not good."

I heard Aneurin sigh. It was probably a good idea to change the subject. He didn't need a reminder. I stood and walked over to him.

"Aneurin right?" I asked.

He looked up at me, a small smile on his lips.

"How many times are you going to ask?"

"I want to make sure it's true, especially the Caddock part."

He nodded, "It's true."

"So you're Baez's son?"

He looked surprised that I knew so much but he nodded.

"Then why do you care about Emrys so much?"

I was a bit taken aback by his response. He actually laughed.

"She told you everything but that didn't she? She hasn't changed a bit."

"Are you going to answer the question?"

"You might want to sit down. It's a rather complicated answer."


	44. Aneurin's Story

Chapter 44: Aneurin's Story

**Kay, I know you guys are gonna hate me for the length, but tomorrow you guys get a totally awesome chapter (one of my favorites) so just bare with me okay? Just 20 reviews and will hit 100 guys! You can do it! There's only a few chapters left!**

**Chapter 44: Aneurin's Story**

Aneurin sighed, and straightened in his chair.

"About a year after I was born my father took Emrys from her parents. It was only a few days after she was born, and they didn't take her birth records so we didn't know anything about her. That's when the experiments began. I was too young to understand at the time, but I knew the scientists hurt her. I felt sorry for her, and I was angry with my father for letting them treat her like a weapon.

"We grew older, and nothing changed. When she was twelve, she gave herself her name. She took it from a Welsh legend I told her about. Then I decided I was done with the experiments. I snuck her out, and didn't see her again until a few days ago."

"So you guys are pretty close huh?" I asked.

He nodded, "I lived in an underwater facility completely isolated from the world and she was a lab rat in that same facility."

I was startled when the door opened behind us, but I had enough self-control not to show it. Carlisle was the one who opened it, and the grim look on his face made me worry. He softly closed the door behind him and turned to face us, clipboard in hand.

He sighed, "I don't like the looks of it Max."

"But she has super fast healing," I said. "A few days in bed and she'll be fine right?"

"I'm afraid not."

"What do you mean?" Aneurin asked.

"She's too weak. Her body is so busy trying to recover that she can't access her ability."

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to put it all together.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. It wasn't _that _bad was it?

"I'm afraid she might not wake up," he said.

I saw Aneurin hold his head in his good hand again.

"What do you mean she might now wake up?" I asked.

"She could go into a coma," he said. "She might not even make it to that though."

"You mean she could – "

He cut me off with his nod.

…

Aneurin wasn't taking the news so well. He was unresponsive to everything. It was hitting him pretty hard. The rest of us were trying to sort out the result of the fight. Baez Corp. was completely submerged, and the public authorities had apprehended the surviving scientists. No one knew what happened to Baez, and Alice couldn't see what he was planning. The Cullens agreed to stay until Emrys got better. I couldn't think about the other, more likely outcome.


	45. Promises

Chapter 45: Promises

**Alright guys, this chapter is kind of bittersweet. It's one of my favorites actually, this and the next chapter are officially my favorites, but the story is also winding down. And I'm kinda sad to see it end. Anyway, all you Fax people out there, I have a feeling you'll like this chapter…a lot. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45: Promises**

The doctors did everything they could for Emrys. The only thing we could do now was hope she would wake up soon. Aneurin hadn't left her side. If I had any reason to doubt what he told me, it was gone now. I hadn't seen a couple that devoted since Bella and Edward.

I was sitting in Emrys's room with him. There were wires everywhere, and I could barely see her breathing. The only thing that convinced me she was still alive was the incessant beeping from one of the machines.

"Aneurin," I said softly.

He turned to look at me, his good hand holding Emrys's limp one.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

I rubbed my injured arm subconsciously.

"Do you know what happened to your father?"

His jaw clenched and he glared at the floor.

"I have a pretty good idea," he said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "Last time I saw him he was lying unconscious in a room soon to be filled with water."

"Do you think he might've escaped though?"

He shook his head. "By the time he woke up – if he did at all – it would have been to late."

…

I pushed the food on my plate from one side to the other. I didn't want to eat, not with Emrys like she was. I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep it down. I had never imagined our first days free of Itex or Baez Corp. to be like this. I thought these days would be filled with celebrating and looking for a home. Now there wasn't anything to celebrate, not with Emrys hanging on to life like she was.

"Hey," said a voice above me.

Fang set his tray on the table and sat down across from me. He was walking on his own again. Super fast healing at work.

"Hey," I answered.

Next thing I knew there was silence. It wasn't awkward though. With Fang silence was never awkward.

"Hey Fang?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to spend a few days away from the Watchtower." I put my fork down and rested my hand on my lap. "I need some fresh air, and I need to be able to fly around in a blue sky." I sighed and met his eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"What about the Flock?"

Translation: "Who are you? Max would never leave the Flock leaderless."

"Shayera will look out for them, and I'm sure they'll be safe here. No one's looking for us and even if they were, they'd never find us in _space_."

…

They gave me an earpiece so I could let them know when I was ready to come back. I had no idea how to fly a Javelin, and I had no intention of Shayera coming with me. I needed some time alone with the person I trusted most.

For some reason we wound up in a town in Oregon called Eugene. Apparently the town right next to it without any noticeable border whatsoever was called Springfield. It wasn't tiny like Forks, but it wasn't so big you got claustrophobic like New York either. If you flew far enough away you could easily find a little forest hideaway, so it was convenient for the local mutant bird kid.

Fang and I slept in Willamalane Park in Springfield. The Willamalane Park Swim Center was on the park grounds and there were a few basketball courts there too. It felt good to sleep _under _the starts instead of _surrounded _by them. It brought a sense of comfort even though it reminded me of some very frightening times in our lives, a time where we never knew what was going to happen next.

Fang and I hadn't really talked much since we left the Watchtower. We didn't need to; being so close, but on the fourth night sleeping in the ditch at Willamalane Fang decided we had some things we needed to talk about.

"We should probably head back to the Watchtower soon Max," he said.

I sighed and looked up at the stars.

"I don't know if I can Fang."

He followed my gaze with his. We were lying on our backs with out heads close together. The ditch had trimmed grass, and it hadn't rained recently so it was dry.

"You're going to have to face it one way or another Max."

This time _I _was the silent one.

"You can't keep running from it."

I fought to keep the tears at bay. I _would not _cry.

"It feels like loosing Ari all over again."

Fang sat up and crawled over so he could lie next to me.

"I know Max," he whispered.

I rolled onto my side so I could face him.

"Do you think she'll make it?"

Fang sighed. He was still on his back but he turned his head to look at me.

"My guess is as good as yours Max."

"Carlisle doesn't like how things are going."

"I know."

I turned my attention back to the stars.

"Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

I felt his gaze on me. "What?"

I took a deep breath and rolled over onto my back again.

"Can you promise me that, if Emrys doesn't make it," it hurt me so much to say those words, "that you'll help me move on."

He rolled over to face me.

"Of course."

I smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. I looked back up at the sky again; I didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Will _you _promise _me _something?"

I rolled over to face him again; unsure if I should bind myself to keep a promise I might not be able to.

"Maybe," I said.

"Will you promise me to go back to the Watchtower and face this?"

I bit my lip and looked at the grass in between us. This was what I was afraid of.

"Max," he held one of my hands in both of his. That was very un-Fang-like. "Please. You've got to stop running."

I sighed. He was right.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Please post one.**


	46. Loosing Emrys

Chapter 46: Loosing Emrys

**I'm going to leave the author's note at the end, because I'm afraid if I put it here I'll say something I'll regret and spoil everything…which could be pretty easy to do with this chapter. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.**

**Chapter 46: Loosing Emrys**

**Aneurin P.O.V**

I was in Emrys's room as usual. They had given up trying to make me sleep in an actual bed. I refused every time. I wouldn't leave Emrys ever again. There hadn't been any change in three weeks; I was starting to loose hope.

When Carlisle entered I looked up. His face had been in a permanent frown lately. Though I hadn't known him before, I knew he wasn't usually so upset. Esme told me he didn't tend to dwell on patients he couldn't save, but he was rather upset when it came to Emrys. I knew what they were now, but it didn't bother me. I was in love with a dragon hybrid; vegetarian vampires didn't horribly bother me.

"Aneurin," Carlisle said. "I need to talk to you."

He looked like he was about to tell me something he hadn't quite come to terms with himself. I wasn't sure how much more bad news I could take.

"It's been three weeks Aneurin." He looked at Emrys meaningfully. "I'm afraid we can't do anything."

"You don't mean – "

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Aneurin, but nothing's changed, and we can't wait any longer. We just have to assume the worst."

I couldn't believe this was happening. I stood up so fast my chair hit the floor behind me with a clang.

"You mean you're giving up on her!?"

"I don't want to Aneurin, please don't make this more difficult than it already is."

He looked like this was causing him as much pain as it was causing me. He couldn't do this to me – or to her!

"If nothing changes by midnight then I'll have no choice."

"You can't do this!"

That comment appeared to anger him.

"I've made my decision Aneurin. If nothing has changed them I'm cutting her life support, and that's final."

Before I could get another word in, he left the room, slamming the door behind him. I righted my chair and collapsed on it in shock and utter hopelessness. I was going to loose her. Emrys was going to die.

…

I actually cried that day. I cried because I was going to loose the only thing I had left that mattered to me. I had inherited my father's wealth, which would probably support me for the rest of my life – job or no. But I wouldn't have Emrys. She was the only thing that mattered, and I was going to loose her.

I refused to eat anything. Alice brought me something but I wouldn't touch it. I was in a state of mourning, and nothing would pull me out of it. Emrys was my only reason to keep going. I had no one else. At midnight tonight, my world would end.

…

The image of her cold body covered by a white sheet was haunting me. I wouldn't be able to escape it because soon that image would become real. Alice and Esme had both attempted to comfort me, but it didn't have any affect. Edward even came from Forks to try and console me. He told me he knew how it felt to loose the only one you cared about. He said he knew how it felt to loose your world.

It didn't matter though, because nothing was going to change it. Nothing was going to bring Emrys back when she was gone.

…

My back was to her bed; I couldn't look at her anymore. Seeing her like that would just remind me of all the things we never got to do together. All the things I never got to tell her. I was holding my head in my good hand; my broken one still had a week before it was totally healed. I sighed and froze. I thought I heard something. It sounded like fabric rustling, but I was sure it was just my imagination. I didn't want to get my hopes up. Still, I wanted to check just to be sure.

I stood, and turned around. I could've sworn she wasn't lying like that a few minutes ago. I thought I saw her leg shift slightly under the blankets. Her breathing was more noticeable, and it looked like she was actually squeezing her eyes closed.

God, if You have any mercy please let this be real. I took a cautious step towards her, and I managed to keep it silent. I took more of those cautious steps until I was right next to her bed. I silently sat down in the chair I had previously vacated.

"Emrys?" I whispered.

I heard a very quiet moan.

"Emrys are you awake?" I couldn't keep it to a whisper this time.

Very, very slowly, her eyes opened. My heart leapt to my throat and a huge smile plastered my face. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes but I didn't care. She was going to be okay. She was going to live!

"Aneurin?" her voice was so weak, but I didn't care.

"Emrys." The tears were escaping. I cupped her cheek in my hand. "Oh Emrys, I'm so glad you're going to be alright."

I wanted to hug her but she was too fragile at the moment, so I could survive. She put her own gauze wrapped hand over mine and I couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you Emrys. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I love you too Aneurin."

She squeezed the hand holding her cheek and smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little tender."

"Do you want some pain meds?"

She nodded.

I pressed the button on the intercom to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle, we're going to need some pain meds over here."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Carlisle." I'm sure the smile was evident in my voice. "She's awake."

**All right, no, this is not the last chapter, but tomorrow's is. I know, sad. But then there's the epilogue, so you still have that to look forward to. Sigh. I love happy endings. **


	47. The Beginning

Chapter 47: The Beginning

**Sorry it took me a while to update today, things got kinda busy, you know, with school starting tomorrow and all. Ugh, I can't believe I just said that. Anyway, this is it guys. The last chapter. I can't believe it's ending. If all goes to plan the epilogue will be up tomorrow. I know both this and epilogue are kinda short, but there really isn't much left to tell. Anyway, it would be nice to get some reviews…hint, hint. Oh, yeah, Max P.O.V : )**

**Chapter 47: The Beginning**

I was very confused. The last time I was here, everyone seemed so anxious and tense. The atmosphere in the Watchtower had seemed rather negative, but now it was like there was a reason to celebrate. Something had changed when Fang and I were gone, and I really wanted to know what. The rest of the Flock plus Shayera were gathered in my room. They seemed excited and – happy?

"Shayera," I said. "What's going on?"

She just smiled.

"C'mon," she took a hold of my hand. "I'll show you."

…

When Shayera led me to Emrys's room I couldn't believe it. Aneurin was sitting in a chair next to her bed, and when the door opened she turned to look at me. Her golden eyes were bright, and my heart soared.

I rushed over and hugged her carefully. She smiled when I pulled away.

"It's good to see you Max."

"Oh Emrys, we were so worried."

"I know," she said. "Aneurin told me all about it. I'm touched everyone was so concerned. I obviously picked good friends."

I pulled up a chair next to the bed across from Aneurin.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm not feeling much of anything right now. The pain medications are keeping me pretty numb."

"That's good. Carlisle's obviously doing a good job of keeping you comfortable."

"You make fascinating friends by the way."

I shrugged. "I try."

…

Life was looking up. Fang and I were thinking about finding a house to settle down in. We were considering Eugene. The time we had spent there had been nice. It was a few hours flight to Forks, and probably a few hours more south to get to Dr. Mom's. Yeah it was closer to Death Valley than we would have liked, but the School was gone now.

Aneurin already had a house under construction in Wales for him and Emrys to move into once she was fully recovered. Emrys promised she would stay in touch, and I would make sure of it.

During the day Fang and I – and occasionally another Flock member – would roam the skies of Eugene and Springfield to look for a home. We weren't having much luck, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. Our worries were over, but this wasn't an ending. We had our whole lives ahead of us, and I was greatly looking forward to it. No, this was not an ending. This was the beginning.


	48. Epilogue

Epilogue

**I guess I was trying to avoid this cuz I really don't want it to end, but it was going to sooner or later. This is it guys. Soon, it will all be over. Hope you like the end, cuz I know I do.**

**Epilogue**

We were finally settled. Aneurin had helped us move in. He said since he paid for the house he might as well make sure we were settled. You heard right folks. Aneurin Caddock paid to have a house built for the Flock just outside the Eugene city limits.

"Any friend of Emrys's is a friend of mine," he had said.

I'm not complaining. We got a huge, awesome house for free! And we had a rich sixteen-year-old for a friend. Emrys was still at the completed house in Wales Aneurin had bought for the two of them. She was still recovering but Carlisle had released her from the Watchtower a few weeks ago.

"So will we be seeing you around at all?" I asked Aneurin.

We were at the airport, since we were moved in enough to head back home.

"Probably not," he said. "But I expect you all in Wales in about three or four years."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" I asked.

He smiled. "Emrys is officially my fiancée. As soon as we're both old enough we're getting married, and you're all invited to the wedding."

"That's great Aneurin. Congrats. Emrys is very lucky to have a guy like you."

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

The last call for his flight sounded over the loudspeaker.

"Make sure to stay in touch," he said, shouldering his carry-on bag. "And make sure to keep an eye out for wedding invitations."

I nodded and waved as he boarded the plane.

Fang met me at the door when I got home. It was late so the others were probably asleep already. I sighed as I entered the house – our house. I smiled at Fang, and he smiled back. He was doing that a lot more often lately, and I was glad. I liked it when he smiled. I sat down on the couch in the living room without bothering to turn on a light.

"Is something wrong?" Fang asked as he sat down next to me.

"No." I was about to say everything was perfect, but that wouldn't be true. There was one thing missing.

I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He looked a little stunned but I didn't care.

"Everything's perfect Fang."


End file.
